A Misunderstanding
by YarningChick
Summary: Haru's heart has been ripped apart by the man she loved. A large white cat offers her a solution to her problem, but should she trust him? Will the fatso just lead to more trouble?
1. Spider's Web

This fan fiction is an example of what happens when a Cat Returns fan watches a Tim Burton film. Extra points to the one that can guess which movie.

Chapter One: Spider's Web

Haru Yoshioka rose to her feet and clapped, cheering for her beloved Machida's performance. She had managed to snag a table with his parents, her future in-laws. They grinned as Machida kissed his glove, making a red rose appear in his hand so he could throw it to his fiancé. She giggled as she caught it and tucked it behind one ear. He always showed off horribly whenever she was near. She bowed low to his parents, having to leave early for a meeting with her producer, to talk about her schedule.

She whistled happily as she jogged out of the building and towards the nearest bus stop. She rubbed the engagement ring Machida gave her with one finger, ecstatic that she would be a married woman within a month.

It was a match made in heaven. With him as a world-famous magician and her as a world-famous pianist, they provided balance for each other, and had been named by many magazines as the fairy tale couple of the year.

Haru's heart swelled with joy. And why shouldn't it? She was young, healthy, wealthy, beautiful, and engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet. She knew many would kill to be in her shoes.

And yet… something was off. She struggled to think of what could be wrong as she climbed onto the bus and took the route downtown, still unafraid of acting like a regular person in her celebrity status.

'_Let's see… caterers are prepared, flowers, dress, cathedral, priest, reception... Yep, it's all planned down to the last detail. So why does something feel wrong?'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru stretched lazily, glad that the meeting was over with. Out of respect for her love life, her producer hadn't organized any other performances until the end of the month, to leave her time for the wedding and honeymoon. She and Machida still hadn't decided which of their houses they were going to live in after the romantic trip to Hawaii.

Yes, that must be what's wrong. She needed to close that discussion once and for all. It would be silly to keep two houses when they could live comfortably in one of them, despite their huge separate paychecks.

The brunette nodded at the security guard as she passed through the doors again, knowing that he knew better than to try and stop her from going backstage. She looked around, and knocked on his dressing door.

"Machida? It's me." She opened it a crack, surprised to find it deserted. Puzzled, she started for the curtained stage. The caged animal roared at her as she passed. She smiled at him, and leaned down to be at eye level.

"Yeah, those flashing lights hurt my eyes too."

He growled again, with more control. The musician giggled.

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Don't worry; you were the center of attention. Nothing pleases an audience like an albino tiger."

He grinned at her, and purred as she reached through the bars to scratch his ears. It was her strange ways with cats that first got Machida interested in her, although he still wasn't fully aware that she wasn't pretending to talk to his feline props. She figured that was a conversation that could wait a little longer.

A few of the stage hands panicked, but calmed down when they saw the brunette literally had the tiger in the palm of her hand. She scratched his ears once more before the stage hands took the tiger away; now peacefully mellow thanks to her gentle ways. She grinned once more at him, and then turned to pull back the big red curtain surrounding the walls of the stage.

She pulled back the curtain, and her unborn call died in her throat. She blinked once, and then twice, not believing her own eyes. Not _wanting_ to believe her own eyes.

Machida had his arms wrapped firmly around his blonde assistant, her sparkling red dress now easy to look at without all the flashing lights. And her arms were around his neck as she kissed him passionately and noisily, neither noticing the fiancée's intrusion.

A red rose was tucked behind one ear when one hadn't been during the show.


	2. Heart's Cry

Chapter Two: Heart's Cry

Haru's heart and mind shifted into the lowest gear.

'_Any second now, he's going to push her away and say that he's taken.'_

But he didn't. If anything, he was kissing harder than she was, never displaying that amount of passion when kissing the brunette musician.

Haru's heart, which had been threatening to burst for days, finally did. But it didn't feel anything like what she expected it to feel like.

Her soul was swirling into a dark vortex of oblivion, the unspoken scream echoing into eternity. She slowly looked at the table to her left, noticing that Machida had taken off the ring she had given him. It now seemed to mock her, as her heart shattered. She slowly picked it up, also remembering the sweet memories associated with the ring.

The one on her finger now seemed so fake, although she knew for a fact that it was real diamond and gold. She pulled the golden band off, and put it where she had found the precious hand carved family ring she had entrusted to Machida. A shaky hand removed the rose from behind her ear, and placed it next to the ring.

Without a word, she withdrew and pulled the curtain back, finally knowing for certain what the true problem had been. The kissing couple still hadn't noticed that anyone had been around.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru wasn't quite sure where her feet were leading her, but she didn't really care outside of 'away from Machida'. It was strange, how she couldn't even cry about the betrayal. The tears would probably come later, when she was alone in her house with her cat. Yuki's presence would be a great comfort to her.

She collapsed into a chair outside a café, her mind on autopilot. It was still early evening; parents were just rounding up their kids to take them home for dinner. She slouched over her part of the table, completely miserable.

"Excuse me miss; can I help you?"

She looked up to see a waitress.

"An herbal tea sounds wonderful." Her eyes trailed to someone she suddenly noticed occupying the chair next to her. "Could you do a tuna sandwich with that?"

The waitress nodded and headed back inside the café to do the order, since she was their only customer at the moment. Not having anything better to do, she stared at her table partner.

At first, she had thought that he was a fluffy cushion, but those don't usually breathe. Or have swishing tails. Having been near cats all her life, they were harder for her to mistake, even when they looked more like pigs.

The waitress returned with the order, and the brunette paid. She pushed the neat little plate closer to the cushion impersonator.

"This is for you."

The cat raised his head to look at her, a spot of brown covering his left ear. She pushed it closer to him and sipped at her tea.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I promise." She wondered why she had bought the cat a sandwich, as he put his front paws on the table to sniff at the offering. One thing he clearly did not need was fattening up. He devoured the sandwich in three bites, making the brunette wonder if she should applaud or get another sandwich for him. He looked at her.

"This human's a strange one. No one's bought food specifically for me in years."

She smiled at him.

"Then it's a good change for you."

His eyes widened in astonishment, his mouth agape.

"Did… you just… understand me?"

She nodded at him, still sipping at her tea, praying that the beverage would take away the chill in her soul. It didn't.

The cat wouldn't stop staring at her.

"But that's impossible. Humans can't talk to cats."

"Sure they can. But I seem to be the only one that can hear what cats say back. I try to keep it quiet though, for obvious reasons."

The tea was gone, but the brown-eyed girl didn't feel any better. She stood up and bowed respectfully to the fat cat.

"I'll see you later."

The cat scrambled off his chair in order to run up to her side, still staring. He sniffed her scent carefully.

Most humans aren't aware of this, but they give off pheromones that tell animals what mood they're in.

"You smell like someone close to you died."

She smiled sadly at him.

"Might as well have."


	3. Problem's Solution

Chapter Three: Problem's Solution

The white cat's jaw dropped again. 

"And neither of them noticed?"

Haru shook her head sadly, still gripping the ring inside her coat pocket. She should have known that Machida wasn't the one who was supposed to wear it. He complained of splinters, although the ring had already been worn smooth with age, and how the ring was a little loose on him. He took every excuse to take it off, and now Haru understood the real reason why.

She and the cat, Muta, were now sitting on a bench in the park, the brunette not wishing to go home quite yet. She wasn't surprised at Muta's astonishment; new cat friends always acted surprised when she first talked back to them, and she would sometimes find random felines hanging around her home, trying to find out if the rumors about her were true. 

Machida thought that calling her Cat Woman was really sexy, even if he didn't really believe that she could talk to felines, but now Haru doubted if she could even so much as watch Batman ever again.

"So now I'm wandering around, like a loser. Well, at least I found out _before_ the wedding. All I have to do now is cancel all the preparations and let the public say what they will. There's no way I'm taking him back."

He grunted.

"Finally, a girl that knows how to stand up for herself. Does he know that you know?"

She smiled sadly.

"If he hasn't figured it out by now, then I feel sorry for him." She pulled the ring out for the cat to look at it. "There are only so many ways to take a returned engagement ring and his own missing." 

The cat sniffed at the band in confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't engagement rings supposed to be gold or silver?"

She smiled and looked at the family heirloom. It was made from oak wood, and had engraved leaves all along it, or at least it did at one point. Two generations of love had nearly worn the engraving away. The same goes for the engraving inside the band which she had been told all her life was there: _With all my heart, I am yours._

The maker had been a big romantic.

"Traditionally, yes, but my grandpa didn't have money for a real ring during the depression. He carved this one and a mate with his own hands, but the mate's been broken for years. He and Grandma had a happy marriage, and my parents did too, using this same ring. I was hoping that it would be lucky for me as well, but…" she trailed off, lost in memories.

However, Muta hadn't taken his eyes off the humble declaration of love. Hope began to take root.

"So this is your family ring?"

She nodded, still lost inside her own world. Muta grinned gleefully. This was almost perfect! He hopped off the bench, the wood sighing in relief.

"I think I know where to find the answer to your problem."

Haru looked at him, confused.

"What problem? I told you, I'll call the-" 

He looked back at her, still smiling widely.

"Just follow me. You'll see what I mean."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

High in a tree's branches, a dark bird watched the last of the sunlight fade away, uncloaking the glory of the stars. He inhaled deeply, relishing the fresh scent of the woods over that of the city's. He looked downwards, a sad smile on his beak. The tree he was perched in was quite a beauty, under both the sun and the moon. The trunk was just wide enough that a fully-grown human could wrap their arms around it and be able to clasp hands. The bark was an unusual color, being a light amber, almost gold. The leaves were a more intense yellow-green than usually seen, at least in the sunlight. But right now, they appeared to be white under the moonlight.

The tree did not belong with the others in the forest. But it would stay there, perhaps for the rest of eternity. 

The crow cocked his head, certain that he had heard a familiar rustling. He swooped down from his perch, his suspicions confirmed as a white ball of gluttonous mass broke through the underbrush. The crow opened his mouth to say something, but the cat cut him off.

"If you say a single word, I swear I'll rip every feather from your body. I'm working here."

The bird faltered in his flight, stunned that Muta had used that tone. Their fights were only a game, both sides knew that. So why was he acting all defensive before the crow even had a chance to-

Another crashing came to his ears, and he sailed to a nearby branch to see what the fat cat had dragged home. His lower beak dropped. A beautiful young lady pushed aside the branches, her dark eyes pained and angry as she rubbed at various scratches, panting slightly.

"You had better have a decent reason for bringing me here, Muta."

The bird wondered how on earth she could know his friend's real name. The large cat waddled up to the gold tree.

"Of course I do. Come over here." 

The crow was further shocked that the girl did as directed, like she understood him. But that was ridiculous; the only human that could understand cats wasn't even-

"Uh, this is a nice tree and everything, but why are we here?"

He grinned again.

"Take out your family ring. Wait a second!" 

The girl froze in the action, her hand halfway out of her pocket. The cat coughed uncomfortably.

"I should have probably asked this sooner. Could you lean down, Haru?"

She did so, a skeptical look on her face as she tucked her hair behind her ear to hear the cat better as he leaned close. 

The crow couldn't hear what the cat said as he whispered into her ear, but he could very clearly see the response.

The young woman looked shocked beyond words. Then her face turned a deep red, and her eyes lit on fire. She tried to hit the cat, but he dodged the blow.

"You pervert!" She picked up a stray branch from the ground and started to chase the fat cat around the enclosure, trying to hit him with the branch. The dark bird had to restrain himself harshly to keep the laughter at bay, guessing what the fat cat had asked her.

"_That_ is none of your business! What on earth possessed you to ask me _that_ of all things!" 

The fat cat called over his shoulder.

"Just answer the question, Chicky!"

She glared harder as she swiped again, making him work off the tuna sandwich's calories.

"Why should I tell you! Just because I opened up about my cheating ex-fiancé doesn't mean that you can ask _that_!" 

Toto's heart sped up; this girl was young, pretty, had a family ring, _and_ happened to be single? He leaned forward, praying that the last requirement would be met. It had been so long… Muta turned and faced her.

"Because it won't work if you answer wrong!" 

She skidded to a stop, barely missing a collusion with the piggy cat.

"What won't work?"

Muta took the needed moment to regain his breath.

"There's a way to fix your problem, but if you answer one way instead of the other, than nothing can be done."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not until I get your answer."

The brunette sighed tiredly, glad that her fiancé hadn't made her change her response to the embarrassing question before she found out the truth about him. He may have teased her for being old fashioned, but at least she would be able to look at herself in the mirror while she got over his betrayal.

"I still have my honor. Is that clear enough?"

Muta nodded his head, his grin returning.

"Very clear. Now please step closer to the tree."

She did so, grumbling under her breath with a blush still on her cheeks.

"Take out your family ring."

She pulled it out of her pocket as the crow leaned in closer, silently praying…

"Now slip it onto a branch."

She was about to, but then stopped and looked at the fat cat.

"You want me to what?"


	4. Tree's Secret

Chapter Four: Tree's Secret

She stepped away from the tree and marched up to the white cat.

"How on earth is my problem going to get fixed by slipping my family ring onto a tree? Just what problem have you been talking about anyway!"

He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wishing that she wasn't so independent. 

"Look, Chicky; I can understand why this wouldn't make sense to you, but you need to trust me on this. Your problem will get fixed if you slip the ring onto a branch."

She laughed harshly and crossed her arms.

"If that's seriously all it takes, then why isn't the tree covered in rings?"

Muta grunted.

"Not everyone knows that the tree is here. Good thing too, or some idiot would probably come along and destroy it. I and others have worked hard to make sure that the tree stays safe, and you're the only one I've let come this close to it. Haru, I swear to you that you'll thank me for this someday."

She looked at him, trying to decide if she should take his word for it. She looked at the tree, the leaves swaying slightly in the moonlight.

It almost looked lonely, now that she was standing over here. But that was silly; trees don't have feelings. Do they? She took a few steps back to the tree, fingering the wooden band.

Just what would she lose if she did it? People outside of her family didn't value wedding rings made of wood, and she doubted that she would ever have need of one again. Her heart trembled; she had been so certain that Machida had been _the_ one, and he betrayed her. She was so torn up, her mind in chaos. 

She sighed. Even if someone came along and stole it, at least the ring would see some use, which it obviously wouldn't with her. She raised her hand towards a shorter branch, smoothly polished without leaves, like it was made to be a hat rack. Or a ring rack, considering the circumstances. 

Her hand suddenly stopped from slipping the ring onto the branch; her mind on a different track.

"Muta?"

The cat fell over, being so close…

"What, Chicky?" He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I think that crow's staring at me."

The dark bird immediately broke out of his trance, and started cleaning his feathers with his beak as if to say 'I'm not really watching you.' The fat cat growled in exasperation.

"Never mind the birdbrain. He's just dumb." His comment was quickly followed by the crow's flight downward to swipe at the white fur, cawing angrily. Muta got on his hind legs and held his paws up like fists.

"Don't try that again!" 

The bird ignored him and knocked him over, obviously not finished with the piggy cat. 

Haru didn't know whether to be horrified or amused at the display of animal fury. She looked back at the tree, the leaves flailing around more insistently with the wind, or at least she supposed, since she couldn't feel a breeze below them. 

'_If this is a trick, I'll make sausage out of Muta.'_

She sighed, smiled, and kissed her heirloom goodbye before slipping it onto the branch, where it stuck fast. Her hand on the trunk immediately felt a thump, like there was an animal inside. Surprised, she tried looking around the tree for an opening, but found none. And no matter where her hand was on the tree, the thumping grew stronger, and the bark started to feel different. Her eyes widened as she stepped away from the tree. 

The thumping had a rhythm similar to a heartbeat.

Muta and the crow stopped fighting to look over as the branches began to move and crack noisily. The white cat gave a triumphant shout.

"Finally! A chick did it!" 

The dark bird finally let out the laughs he had been stifling.

"I think I'll get along well with the girl; she's quite amusing."

Haru slowly turned to look at the duo, a dawning expression of horror coming over her fair features.

"Muta, what did you make me do!" Her voice was a forced whisper, the fear evident. The cat laughed.

"I didn't force you to do anything. You did it all on your own. We've been waiting for someone like you to come along for some time now." 

Her large eyes turned back to the tree, which was now slowly gaining a shape similar to a human's, as the trunk split from the roots to make legs and the branches gathered to make arms while others started to make a head. Haru's heart froze in dread as the moonlight revealed a shaping mouth, opening to speak. The voice was hoarse, and sounded like it was made from wind.

"I… accept."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The tree creature raised one arm to the brunette's back as she bolted out of the enclosure, clearly scared beyond comprehension. He tried to go after her, but he was still partially rooted to the ground, making him go to his knees.

Oh, glorious knees! Wonderful movement at last, as hands began to take shape from the intertwining branches. He opened his mouth again, grateful to have one.

"Toto… follow her… protect her… until I can."

The crow nodded, and looped once around his head before rising above the trees to watch the fleeing girl make her way back through the forest. Muta waddled up to the tree creature as the remaining bark softened and became cloth. His roots snaked out of the ground to form feet shod with sturdy and sensible dark shoes. Equally sturdy cloth covered his forming hands, but he ripped off one glove to see the object that had saved him. He smiled ironically.

It figured that after what he had been through, the engagement ring would be wooden. But it was still a handsome one, and fit his finger like it had been made for no one but him. The creature turned back to his feline companion, a tone of reproach to his voice as he replaced the glove. He had regained full use of his lungs, making speech easier.

"Why didn't you warn her? She should have been told what she was doing."

Muta grunted.

"She wouldn't have believed me if I had tried to tell her, and she wouldn't have done it if she had believed me. The way I figured it, you aren't exactly in a position to be choosy, and she does seem like your type."

The creature stretched lengthily, and felt his long remembered features return. His soft fur, his dark nose, long whiskers, pointed ears… they were all there, making him want to weep with joy.

"And what would make you say that she's my type?" 

His companion growled in frustration.

"Weren't you paying attention? She can communicate with cats!"

The half-cat left off feeling his face, since he had been too distracted by the fair maiden in his grove.

"You know as well as I that that is an impossibility."

"That's what I thought, when I met her just now. Your majesty, she was practically thrown into my lap! She had all the qualifications, and she already has a decided bias towards felines. It would have been stupid to not at least try to get her to do the deed."

His companion smiled and rose to his feet.

"You are much like your grandfather; I would consider it a kindness if you called me by name."

Muta looked shocked, but bowed once.

"As you wish… Baron."


	5. King's Errand

Extra

Chapter Five: King's Errand

The tall creature smiled and looked at himself. Now back in his old form, the only wood that was around him was the ring Haru had slipped on and a polished cane. If he had a head like a normal human, and if one looked at him from the front, he would appear as a regular human being.

But he wasn't. He was somewhere in between being a human and a feline, his crisp gray suit concealing his fur-covered body, an orange tail swishing behind him. His head was that of a cat's, his top hat fitting comfortably between his ears. 

One never would have guessed him to be the Cat King. True, the concept of a king named Baron would be confusing, but it suited the monarch well. He stretched once more.

"Please tell me how my kingdom has been faring in my absence." His voice finally sounded like it truly was his own again. Muta shifted uncomfortably, knowing that his monarch wouldn't like what's been going on.

"Well, everyone's been doing okay, but uh, you remember Apollo's son?"

The half cat nodded, seeing a gray kitten in his mind.

"A fluffy little ball at best. I assume he's in charge now?"

"No, his son is, but he thinks that he's the king."

Green eyes contracted into slits.

"Indeed?!"

"After Artemis died and his son was made the steward, Phoebus went ahead and proclaimed himself king, since, you know; no one believed that the spell on you would ever be broken. I thought that Haru being able to understand cats was a good sign that she was supposed to do it."

Baron looked towards the direction the brunette had fled, a gentle regret in his heart. He couldn't blame her for her reaction, being uninformed, and it would probably be best to let her calm down a bit before he explained things. He hoped that she would take _that_ news better than she took his transformation. She hadn't even seen the cat features emerge before she started running.

"It looks like Toto will have to watch my bride for a while. Duty calls."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki was startled out of her nap when her owner crashed through the door and slammed it shut behind her, her eyes wide and unbelieving as she slowly sank to the ground. She was gasping harshly, and her legs shook from the feat she just made them perform. The white cat jumped off the couch and came closer.

"Haru, what's wrong? Did a creep try something?"

The brunette opened and closed her mouth several times, no sound emerging from her throat. She was breathing harshly as she reached up and locked the door.

"A few creeps." She took a long shaky breath. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go anywhere for a while." Her soul shuddered, remembering the windy whisper of the strange tree.

'_That didn't happen. My mind was playing tricks on me in the moonlight. I got scared and headed home. _

'_I didn't get tricked into engaging myself to a possessed tree.'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the main hall of a magnificent castle, a large longhair cat was sprawled across a throne, half-paying attention to the nobles as they made various requests. To his left was his son. The enthroned cat stretched lazily and beckoned a handmaiden forward with a cool drink.

He spilled most of it over his fur when the hall was bathed in golden light. He stood up, confused.

"Hey, show yourself!"

The light centered onto the main doors, which opened dramatically by themselves, the light nearly blinding any foolish enough to look within.

Leisurely, two figures walked forward from the light, one slim and the other ridiculously huge. Everyone stared in amazement, not believing their own eyes as the figures came closer to the throne. The suited cat tapped his foot curtly at the longhair in front of the throne.

"It appears that you didn't inherit your grandfather's good sense, Phoebus. What have you been up to?"

The longhair backed up against the throne, his eyes wide with horror.

"This is… _impossible_!"

Baron grinned at him.

"Perhaps, but it still happened. Why have you stolen my title?" The true king may have been smiling, but the gesture didn't reach his eyes. The gray cat bowed low, his nose touching the tiles as he shook.

"See, the Cat Kingdom needed a king, and I thought you'd never come back, so-"

"What the kingdom also needs, are servants that know their place. Although I applaud your efforts for the kingdom, I do not appreciate that you have stolen my title." He walked forward and gently took off the gem on the gray cat's forehead. "This doesn't even look like my crown. What happened to the original?"

A sleek shorthair to the right of the impostor bowed low, his mismatched eyes proclaiming him to be of the stewardship line.

"Your majesty, the true crown was lost when you were. We have not been able to locate it, despite our efforts."

The true king smiled warmly at the speaker.

"And what would your name be?"

The cat bowed once more.

"Lune. Thank heaven; I won't have to say 'prince' anymore."

Baron chuckled, relieved that his old friend's common sense had shown up in his line after all. He gave a curt nod to Phoebus.

"The kingdom thanks you for your years of service, but I think it's time for you to retire."

The large gray cat blinked, and then looked down before nodding.

"I was planning on doing that soon anyway."

Baron nodded once more before gesturing for Lune to follow him through the halls.

"All has been well with the kingdom?"

Lune nodded.

"About the most exciting thing that's happened since you left was when Father blew up a tower a year or so ago. Don't worry," he said fast, noticing his king's panic. "It wasn't your tower, and we're a few months away from finishing the new one."

Baron sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose the damage could have been worse. Any other problems I need to know about?"

"Eh, no. You know how boringly peaceful it usually is here. Just out of curiosity, where's the girl that proposed to you? Shouldn't she be here too?"

Muta started chuckling evilly, getting his monarch to glare at him.

"Unfortunately, she wasn't told the implications of what would happen after giving me the ring, so she ran."

The white cat shrugged.

"Come on, like a human girl that can talk to cats will be difficult to find."

Lune's jaw dropped; his eyes wide with shock. Baron expected him to say something like the only ones with human blood that could talk to cats while they were human were members of the true royal family.

"That can't be right; Haru's already engaged."

Both of his companions stared at him, frozen in the hallways as the eavesdropping cat servants gasped in surprise.

"You know her?" Baron asked.

Lune nodded, still confused.

"I'm courting her cat; how could she have proposed to you if she's already given the ring to Machida?"

Muta decided to answer the ex-prince and his monarch, a questioning look on the orange cat's face as well.

"She caught him making out with his assistant, and even gave them a few minutes so they could say something like, 'I got it out of his eye!' But they didn't, so she took the ring back and ran into me."

Lune stared, but glared into his clenched paw.

"I _knew_ that magician was a little too perfect for her."

Baron's heart froze a little, at hearing the ex's profession, but firmly gripped his new steward's shoulder.

"What can you tell me about Haru?"

Lune sighed.

"Well, to start off with, she's a famous pianist that likes to compose her own music…"


	6. Pianist's Call

Extra

Chapter Six: Pianist's Call

The noise outside Haru's window increased, making the brunette almost cry with frustration. Ever since she called the people organizing her wedding to say it wasn't going to happen, paparazzi had been banging on her door, demanding to know what went wrong between them. They obviously weren't satisfied with what she let her representative tell them.

This was the part of being famous that she hated with a passion; everyone assuming that they had a right to know all the intimate details of her demolished love life. Even Machida came and tried to get through her door, but Haru had put a hot iron on the handle, being an old fan of Home Alone, so he just burned his hand. Despite the dire circumstances, she kind of enjoyed hearing him scream in pain. He should have guessed by now that she would never take him back, now that she knew the truth about him.

Yuki hopped onto the couch to lick Haru's face consolingly as the brunette lay in a fetal position.

"Don't worry; they're bound to get bored sooner or later."

Haru smiled warmly and buried her face into the cat's soft fur, praying that the paparazzi weren't going to be the only ones leaving soon.

The crow had settled himself comfortably into a tree outside her front window, which was now covered with a large sheet so that the photographers and bird couldn't see her. She was more grateful than ever that she had thought to stock up on enough food and supplies to last her for months, certain that she would need the stash eventually, if she could learn to cope without eggs and such. She even had to unplug and shut off her phones, since the paparazzi weren't satisfied with destroying only her lawn with their feet and equipment. That and she really didn't want to talk to Machida's mother, whose voice could make dogs a block away howl in pain when she got really irritated at someone.

She shook her head, disgusted at herself for curling into a ball and crying. Her mind was just playing tricks on her last night, and she was easily spooked because of the thing with Machida. What she needed was something that could distract her from the pain, from the fear. From the annoying people outside her home.

Her eyes trailed over to her beloved grand piano, making a smile finally appear on her face. An old favorite of hers would be very appropriate right now…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron bounded after the ex-prince, now fully in his cat form, without a suit. Although his original form was somewhere between feline and human, he could fully morph into either side of his heritage.

All of the true royal cat line took human brides, except for the rare cases when a royal fell for a cat instead, but such inconsistencies weren't as important to them, caring more for the people than for image, although their image was always sparkling.

Baron had decided that it might be safer for Muta to remain in the Cat Kingdom, since Haru probably would do something terrible to him if she saw him again too quickly.

The two cats were just approaching a group of loud humans outside a modest home when a burst of angry music assailed the cats and confused the humans.

After the shock wore off, the Cat King recognized the music to be from the overture of a play he went to years before with his father, to further round out his education. He didn't remember much about the plot, but knew that it somehow involved a hideous man in a mask and a beautiful singer in an opera house (if you can't guess what play it is, I feel really sorry for you). He shrugged off his ignorance and listened to the music as Lune led him to the small hole in the fence that led to the back of Haru's house.

The notes had an angry passion, like the pianist was trying to beat something distasteful out of herself, but the music itself was uncompromised in its execution, beautiful in its intensity. Lune stopped before entering the cat door in the back of the house.

"She usually doesn't mind when I bring a friend over, but since her nerves appear to be short at the moment, it might be best if you stay out of her sight at first."

Baron nodded before following the gray cat through the clear flap in the back door.

He came into a beautiful kitchen, which was certainly big enough for his fiancé and her cat. He nearly tripped on a cord, and looked up, surprised to see a glowing iron on the doorknob. Evidently, his betrothed was not one to be lax about security. Baron inched his way softly towards the living room, determined to see Haru again.

Her back was turned toward him, her head slightly bent downward as her slim fingers flew across the grand piano's keys. Her head bobbed with the passionate melody, obviously not noticing her visitors. Lune crept up behind a pretty white cat on the couch and licked her cheek. She turned, surprised when he beckoned her to the kitchen, and even more so to see the tawny cat inside. She followed him back, a skeptical look on her face.

"Lune, as much as Haru likes meeting your friends, now's not a good time; she's going through a bit of a crisis."

"Because I was right about the magician?"

The white cat stared.

"How could you know that?"

The tawny cat gave a formal bow to her.

"Because a good friend of mine intercepted her on the way home."

The blue-eyed cat glared at him.

"If you're talking about a fat white cat, I doubt you'll be welcome here. I haven't seen Haru that scared since her parents died in a car crash a few years back. She still hasn't completely told me what happened."

Lune stepped in front of Baron before she could go any farther.

"Yuki, do you remember when I said that I wasn't the true prince?"

She nodded, confused as to why he was mentioning this now of all times.

"You said that you were supposed to be a steward, even though the real king's been lost for about sixty years. Why are you bringing this up?"

Baron raised one paw, and allowed it to shift into a hand. He held the hand towards the white cat so she could see the ring on his finger. Yuki's jaw dropped, and she backed away slowly. She bowed low as the music continued to flow through the house.

"Please forgive my manners; I'm just concerned for my mistress."

He smiled indulgently as the hand shifted back into a paw.

"That's quite all right. Lune says that you know Haru better than anyone, so could you tell me what she'd do if I waltzed into the next room in my true form and told her that she had unintentionally proposed to the true king of cats, and that he had accepted?"

Yuki stared at him.

"No wonder she's at wit's end. She'd probably flip, and try to tell you that she's still recovering from Machida. And if you insisted on following through with the agreement, she'd do everything in her power to make you lose interest in her. One thing Haru hates more than anything is being told by someone she barely knows that she has to do something. When Lune's father tried to propose to her, she tore him apart."

Baron's eyes took an angry glint. So his title wasn't the only thing Phoebus had tried to take. Yuki kept talking.

"She said that the fact that she could talk to cats didn't mean she was destined to marry one, and that it was very arrogant of him to expect her to fall all over him for being a royal, and that she goes for a guy with depth, not wealth." She nervously put one paw to the back of her neck. "I'm sorry; this isn't helping much, is it?"

Baron lost his anger and grinned.

"Actually, this is most helpful. Lune, if you could introduce me as another friend, perhaps I can gauge the best way to tell her."

It was funny, how relieved he was that this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.


	7. Haru's Pain

Extra

Chapter Seven: Haru's Pain

Haru's hands stopped flying across the keys, the song at its end. She took a deep breath, her anger spent. Music was a better therapist than a shrink.

She could hear a polite coughing behind her, one that she knew well. She sighed tiredly.

"Whatever you do, Lune, don't say it."

"Say what?"

She turned around to him on her piano bench, with a sad smile on her lips.

"That you and everyone else told me so about Machida."

He grinned at her, his mismatched eyes sad. Yuki must have already told him, since she was right next to him.

"That would be overkill. How are you holding up?"

She sighed and slipped off the bench to sit on the ground and be at semi-eye level with him.

"I'd be doing better if I didn't get pranked on the way home last night."

"Oh? What happened?"

She shuddered, still trying to forget how the tree had moved _and talked_. Now that she thought about it, Muta probably had a bunch of friends hidden in the branches to make them move, and her distraught state with the full moonlight had done the rest.

Yeah, she'll go with that.

"Trust me Lune; you don't want to know. Just be on the lookout for a ridiculously fat white cat with a brown spot on one ear; he's an evil trickster."

The cat prince nodded; a strange smile on his lips.

"I'll be sure to do that. I brought another friend over, but do you want me to just bring him around later?"

She smiled warmly.

"As long as he isn't the cat I just described, I won't mind meeting him. Any distraction would be welcome right now."

Lune grinned proudly at her, and turned toward her kitchen.

"Baron, she says it's okay."

A tawny cat strolled leisurely in, his glowing green eyes locked on her. Although she wasn't a very good judge of feline looks, she could tell that he was a handsome one, with his orange and cream fur. She smiled politely and held out her hand to shake his paw.

"Nice to meet you, Baron. I'm Haru."

He took her hand and shook it politely, still gazing at her. She sweat-dropped nervously, certain that she wasn't _that _interesting.

"How long have you known Lune?"

He didn't answer, still looking at her. The gray cat laughed uneasily.

"Baron's mute, so it's sometimes a little difficult to understand him."

Haru relaxed a little and got to her feet.

"Would you guys like some milk? I've got some fish crackers in the cupboard."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over all, Baron was impressed with the girl's manners, now that she wasn't running in terror. She had set separate saucers of milk on the table for her feline friends along with a plate of the promised crackers, and fixed herself a cup of tea.

She sat down to drink it, but noticed him staring at her again. He knew he shouldn't make himself so suspicious, but he couldn't help it. Could he really have a chance to make a relationship work with this girl?

"I'm sorry Baron; do you like tea?"

He blinked, and then nodded. She smiled and set her tea saucer in front of him, pouring a bit from her own cup for him. He experimentally licked it, deciding it to be of decent quality. The feline monarch wondered if she would like his personal blend…

The phone started ringing, breaking the peaceful spell. Yuki looked up in confusion.

"Haru, I thought you unplugged all the phones."

The brunette's eyes turned cold.

"I did. Just ignore it."

The phone continued to ring, the messaging machine finally catching the call. An overly upbeat Haru started talking.

"Hi, this is Haru Yoshioka. I'm either not at home or am too busy to answer the phone right now, but if you could leave a message, I'll try to get back to you." A beep followed her voice.

"Haru, whatever it is that made you return the ring, I can explain! Hinata's just been jealous of you, Baby; we haven't really been seeing each other for months behind your back!"

Haru's eyes went bigger, her mouth open in astonishment.

"_Months?!"_ she whispered as the voice kept going.

"Haru, if you could just talk to me, I swear I can make everything all right again. Please, don't shut me out like this."

If everyone at the table didn't know about the assistant, his sobbing would have been very convincing. Haru stormed over to the phone and grabbed it, making the messaging machine leave off.

"Haru? Are you there?"

The brunette didn't so much as raise the phone to her ear as she stormed into the front room. A very loud booming came from the piano, making someone outside the house cry out in pain. Baron grinned, guessing that the phone was very close to the piano when she played on it.

"Do me a favor, Machida; make _yourself_ disappear from my life!" A beeping marked the end of the phone call. Haru was still shaking badly when she returned to the kitchen to place the phone in its place.

"I thought his assistant's name was Cassandra." Lune said aloud. Haru didn't turn to look at him.

"That's because it is; I didn't even know a girl named Hinata was involved in this. Sorry to be so rude, but I'm going to go cry my eyes out in my room." She fled the kitchen, and the cats could hear her door slam shut. Baron allowed himself to growl, now that Haru was gone.

"If I ever get my hands on that _rogue_…" He hadn't planned on pretending to be mute, but he couldn't back down after Lune said he was. The gray cat started growling too.

"Whatever you're planning on doing to him, I want to help!"

Baron nodded angrily, thinking that he might need someone to hold that rat down. His gaze softened as he looked towards the direction Haru was in.

He may have needed someone to break the spell on him, but she needed someone to mend her heart. What she needed was a real man, one that could earn and deserve her trust.

And one thing was for sure; he would never allow the cad near his fiancé again.

He hopped off the table, to his companions' surprise.

"Baron, I don't think she wants to be disturbed."

The tawny king turned back to his steward, a sad smile now on his furry lips.

"But the last thing she needs right now is to be alone."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru had thrown herself onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. All this time, she had thought that he was just busy with work like she was. He's been playing her for months, and she couldn't tell?!

Now that she was alone in her room, she allowed the tears to come, slowly turning her pillow into a salty, squishy mess. Thank heaven she didn't have any performances coming up; she would need the time off to get herself under control. Her broken heart began to separate into pieces as fine as sand, just when she thought it couldn't hurt anymore.

She could feel a soft paw on her upper arm. She rubbed her face deeper into the pillow, barely able to speak through her sobs.

"Yuki, I'd like to be left alone right now."

The paw wouldn't stop rubbing her arm. She looked up to her right, surprised to see Baron there instead. Using the space she had created by raising her head, he wiggled into one arm, looking at her sadly. She stared at him, and then smiled.

"Do you just want to help me cope?"

He nodded and licked her salty cheek. The gesture made her want to cry again as she squeezed the tawny cat, tears still flowing.

"Thanks, Baron."

The pianist was so distraught; she never bothered to think about how he could have opened the door with his paws.


	8. Hiromi's Visit

Extra

Chapter Eight: Hiromi's Visit

A new knocking began assailing the door.

"Will you guys just leave her alone?! Haru, it's Hiromi!"

Yuki looked up from her saucer and grinned.

"That should make her feel better."

Sure enough, Haru emerged from her room, Baron now in her arms. Lune cocked his head, thinking that his king was making excellent progress. The brunette gently set the tawny cat down so she could use her sleeve to wipe at her wet face and grab a thick oven mitt that she had left near the front door. She carefully used it to remove the hot iron, safely setting it aside so she could turn the hot knob. She opened the door just enough for a lighter brunette to slip in, kicking away paparazzi until Haru could shut the door again.

The girl's arms were full of bags, which she set aside so she could squeeze the stuffing out of Haru, who clung to her like a scared child.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier; those photographers think they have exclusive rights as to who can get close to your lawn."

Haru smacked her head.

"Why didn't I think of that before? Be right back." She headed towards a different door, opening it to reveal a small computer. She logged on and pressed a certain button.

Everyone outside immediately started screaming as a hissing sound was clearly heard. Hiromi laughed her head off.

"Did you just turn on the sprinklers?"

Haru grinned evilly as she closed the door, Baron struggling not to blow his cover from laughing; carefully keeping a paw over his mouth. So she _did_ have a sense of humor! Her home may have looked modest, but she had obviously upgraded it to ensure her privacy.

"It's getting late, and I think their families might want them home for dinner."

Hiromi started transferring her bags to the kitchen.

"Speaking of which, Tsuge and Makoto know I won't be coming home tonight. I am making it my personal quest to make you forget about the scumbag formerly known as the best magician on the planet!"

Haru smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table, Baron hopping onto her lap. Lune and Yuki were just finishing up their crackers and milk.

"Unless one of those bags has a memory eraser and dirt bag repellent, your quest will be a difficult one. You sure Makoto won't mind me hijacking her mother?"

"Are you kidding? If she didn't have preschool tomorrow, I'd have let her come with me. She's really sad that she won't get to be a flower girl, and wants her daddy to beat up Machida for hurting her favorite aunt."

Haru grinned, warmed by the thought. Hiromi settled the last of the bags onto the counter before noticing the tawny cat.

"Another one, Haru? What are you, a cat hotel?"

The dark brunette shrugged.

"You know my visitors never stay the night. Besides, there are far worse crowds I could be hanging out with."

Hiromi laughed.

"Too true. Okay, I've got action movies, popcorn, chocolate, pizza…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron stretched lazily across Haru's lap as they watched swords clash on the brunette's laptop computer, since she apparently had never seen the need to buy a television. The only reason the monarch wasn't uncomfortable around all the new technology was because he had used a spell to help him catch up on the sixty-three years worth of knowledge before Lune escorted him to Haru's. His steward had gone off on a date with his girlfriend, leaving the king alone with his betrothed and her younger twin sister.

Lune had already told him that Hiromi had been married almost immediately after high school and that Haru had been scouted by talent scouts in her junior year of the same school. He refocused his attention on the screen, enjoying his fiancé's gentle touch as she rubbed his soft fur.

'_The swordplay is clearly staged, semi-convincing performance…I wonder if Haru would like a real swordsman…'_

"Hiromi?"

The lighter brunette stretched a bit and popped a few fluffy kernels into her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"I lost the ring."

Hiromi grinned.

"Good. Any ring of that snake's isn't fit to grace your finger."

"No, not that one; Machida has his. I meant our ring. Grandpa's ring."

Her twin sister stared.

"How did you manage that? You've always been protective of the thing."

Haru nodded sadly, not noticing that Baron's interest was piqued.

"A fat cat tricked me out of it. I have no idea why he went through such lengths, but it's not like I'd have ever used it again-"

Both girls were stunned when the tawny cat swiftly turned in his seat and placed one paw on his brunette's shoulder so he could place the other over Haru's mouth, his green gaze intense and fiery.

The brown-eyed girl stared, wondering why he was taking the statement so personally.

Hiromi laughed, deciding that she liked this new cat.

"I'm not the cat speaker in the family, but I think he's telling you to knock off that kind of talking."

Baron nodded, hypnotizing Haru with his spirited gaze. She sighed and reached up to pull the paw off her mouth.

"Alright, I won't do it again."

Satisfied, he started circling around in her lap to find a comfortable position again.

"If anything, I should have let you have it, since you got married first."

"No way Haru; you're the oldest and the one that actually liked the ring. Either way, I'd rather hear that it's lost than with Machida." She sighed. "You know? I started missing you bad after you started seeing him. Maybe next time you find a guy, it can be one that likes-"

"_Please_, Hiromi. The last thing I want to think about right now is getting into another relationship."

Her sister nodded and squeezed her again, turning back to the screen.

It was a few more minutes before one of them spoke again.

"Haru, I just remembered something."

His brunette looked over at the lighter one.

"What?"

"Do you remember me telling you about that Phantom of the Opera production I'm helping Tsuge with?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Hiromi started rubbing her soda bottle nervously.

"A few of the musicians up and quit on us. One of them was our pianist. Haru, I know I shouldn't ask this of you, especially considering what just happened, but-" she was silenced as her sister reached over and squeezed the woman warmly.

"If anything Hiromi, I'll be grateful for the distraction. When are rehearsals?"

The lighter brunette grinned and squeezed her back.

"If only it was this easy to find another violinist. Musicians can get pretty weird when I say its volunteer work, not paid."

Baron's ears pricked upwards again, listening to the girls more than the movie. As the sisters discussed time, day, and place; the tawny cat's mind began to formulate a plan. He grinned evilly, glad that the two brunettes weren't paying attention to him at the moment.

He was suddenly grateful that Haru thought he was mute. This would be a lot harder to pull off if she had heard his real voice in all his forms.

"Hiromi, could you check to see if that crow's still out there? I'd call the pest control, but with my luck, he'll just come back after they leave."


	9. Baron's Gift

Extra

Chapter Nine: Baron's Gift

Haru could hazily feel something fine going around her neck. She gasped and sat up in her bed, thinking that someone was trying to kill her. Feeling something heavy fall into her lap, she looked down, surprised.

Baron had fallen on his back, a golden necklace in his paws. He had an embarrassed smile on his lips. She smiled and stroked his fur, forgiving him for the scare.

"Good morning Baron. What's this?"

He put the necklace in her hand and gestured for her to put it on. She looked at it first, impressed by the quality. The pendant was a small lace-like golden butterfly, with small gems glittering in the wings. She wrapped it around her neck and hooked the clasp.

"Thank you, Baron; this is beautiful. I hope you didn't do anything illegal to get it."

He smiled amusedly at her and licked her cheek before leaving the bedroom.

The tawny cat had become a regular visitor, since Lune had brought him by a few days earlier. He could usually surprise her by sneaking up behind her and licking her cheek while she was practicing or reading a book. Haru still didn't understand why Baron was so taken with her, but just seeing him anymore was enough to brighten her day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru slinked conspiratorially through the side entrance of the high school, her curly red wig making identification impossible. Except to the crow, who was still shadowing her. He hadn't spoken since the enclosure, confirming that Haru had only _thought _that he had spoken. Being a cat-speaker was hard enough; she wasn't looking for other animal-speaking jobs. Now, safely in the building's restroom and hiding inside a stall, she took off her beige coat and turned it inside out to make it black, obviously a reversible. She pulled off the wig and huge sunglasses to stuff them inside the purse that was also reversible.

Thank heaven Machida had liked a public courtship; she doubted that he even knew that she could become a master of disguise. She straightened out her attire one last time before calmly walking into the hallway leading to the auditorium.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsuge looked up as the doors opened, a relieved smile on his face.

"Hah! I told you she'd be here!"

Many of the teenage musicians turned in their seats to look at the brunette as she ran down the aisle towards the piano. A few had their mouths open, seeing a celebrity so close…

"Sorry for being late, Bro. Paparazzi again."

He nodded in sympathy before stealing a hug from her.

"As long as you're on time for the real performance, I can handle it."

She grinned back at him, thinking that he was lucky that she had the rest of the month off work, leaving her open to participate in the musical. She could see a bunch of high school kids on the stage, staring in amazement. Haru guessed that she was a little more famous inside these walls, since she had gone here in her high school days.

"Oh my gosh; Sakura's going to explode when she hears about this."

Haru addressed the speaker as she settled onto the piano bench and opened her music book.

"I'd appreciate it if everyone kept quiet about my presence; I'm trying to lay low right now."

A few of the musicians nodded as Hiromi strode to the front of the orchestra, a grateful smile on her lips for her sister. She tapped the baton on her music stand, commanding them all to attention.

But before she gave the signal to start, a sweet sound began to echo through the auditorium, easily a violin. Haru's hands froze on the keys, recognizing her favorite song from the play. Her mother had told her that the man who had written it had done so for the first girl that played Christine, since he was in love with her. It was a beautiful declaration of love. Everyone turned once more towards the back, surprised to find that another musician had snuck in.

He was partially in the shadows, sitting on the back of one of the chairs, but his light suit gave him away in the semi-darkness. His eyes were closed as he lovingly drew the bow across the violin strings, each note melting perfectly into the next one. Haru could tell that he was a blonde, but not much more.

Then, at her favorite part of the song, he opened his eyes and seemed to look straight at her, the lines reverberating through her mind.

_Only then, can you belong… to me._

She had no idea why, but it made her cry, although she tried to hide the tears.

The new violinist eventually ended the song, stood up, and tipped his gray top hat politely.

"I heard a rumor that you were looking for another violinist."

Haru's heart sped up, the strange accent piercing her soul. She hadn't heard that way of talking since her tour of Europe, and it hadn't affected her like that back then. Hiromi nodded dumbly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Please take a seat. I'll ask for your personal information after practice."

He tipped his hat again, and grabbed his case before strolling down the aisle. His gaze somehow locked with Haru's, who blushed and looked away, silently scolding herself.

It hadn't even been a week since Machida's betrayal.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru closed her book, now peacefully calm. Other musicians began to crowd her, begging her to sign their music books. Not the blonde violinist though; Hiromi had accosted him with a registration form, which he was patiently filling in while talking to the light brunette and her husband, sneaking glances at the darker brunette.

Haru smiled warmly and handed back the music book, randomly grabbing one of the scripts the excited teenagers were waving at her.

"What's your name?"

The pimply faced kid grinned.

"Shiro Sirabi. I'm the Phantom."

Haru grinned back at him while she scribbled a note of encouragement with a borrowed pen.

"Too cool. Keep working on your voice; there's a mysterious man in there begging to be let out."

He blushed hard at the compliment as he took back his script, another girl shoving hers a bit more forcefully, also giving off a blush.

"Could you make it out to Haruka Chiba? I'm a huge fan…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru was still grinning happily to herself as she walked back into the bathroom, her sister close behind her.

"Seriously; thanks for coming. Did you see their faces?" Hiromi laughed as her twin began to change into a book-wormish red head.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. And hey, it looks like it gave a big moral boost to everyone."

Hiromi grinned, but stepped closer to her sister, pulling a gold chain from the neck of her shirt.

"Haru, do you know anything about this?"

The darker brunette looked at it, surprised to find a lace-like fish pendant similar to her butterfly one. She pulled it out for her sister's inspection.

"Baron gave me this when I woke up; where did you get yours?"

Hiromi shrugged.

"I'm guessing from the same cat, because when Tsuge and I woke up this morning, this was around my neck, and he has one with a sun shape. Even Makoto has one; hers is like a humming bird. But when my husband tried to take it off, the clasp was gone, like the chain had been forged around his neck. Same goes for mine and Makoto's."

Haru reached up and tried to find the clasp to her own necklace, surprised that there wasn't one, despite the fact that there had been one earlier that day.

"Could you ask Baron what's going on? I know he's mute, but you still have a better chance of understanding him than I do."

Haru adjusted her wig and hugged her sister.

"I'll ask him next time I see him; I promise. Tsuge's probably waiting for you."

The lighter brunette nodded, and walked out of the bathroom first. Haru put on the sunglasses and waited a few minutes, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Deciding that she had waited long enough, she pushed open the door and walked confidently into the hallway.

Right into a familiar blonde. Displaying a level of clumsiness that she hadn't known since she was in high school, she had landed the guy on his back, with her on top of him; his violin knocked several feet away.

For the split second it took her mind to react, Haru looked into the man's surprised eyes.

'_Why are all the new guys coming into my life green-eyed?'_


	10. Ron's Request

Extra

Chapter Ten: Ron's Request

She quickly rolled off of him, a blush and an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I am so sorry sir; I really need to look where I'm going." She retrieved the violin case as he sat up, amused.

"You know, there are less painful ways to gain my attention, Miss Yoshioka."

She stiffened, looking back into his certain eyes as he returned the top hat to its perch, lost from the fall.

Drat, a complete stranger could tell it was her. She sighed.

"Is it really that obvious? I thought my disguise was a good one."

He grinned at her as he got to his feet, his hand resting a second too long on hers as he retrieved the case from her.

"It's a very good one, but I don't recommend letting people get a good look at your eyes; they're too distinctive."

She colored slightly, wondering if he was flirting with her. She pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose and checked the wig's position.

"If there are any damages to your violin, I'm willing to pay for them."

He waved one gloved hand.

"Please don't worry about it. It's a small price to pay to meet the famous Haru Yoshioka." He put the hand forward, still grinning at her. "I'm Ron Gikkingen by the way."

She scanned her memory bank, trying to find a violinist by that name without success. Strange, perhaps he only played as a hobby. She smiled back at him while putting her hand in his.

He surprised her by bowing and kissing her hand. She blushed hard, all doubt gone about his flirting techniques.

"My condolences about your canceled engagement."

Haru bit back her tongue just in time to keep from asking 'what engagement?'

"Thank you. But I prefer that it ended this way instead of an ugly divorce a few months from now."

He grinned and started walking by her side down the hall.

"It will certainly save time and heartbreak later. If it helps at all, something similar happened to me a few years back."

She looked over at him, surprised that he was opening up to her so quickly.

"You found out that your fiancé was cheating on you?"

"Almost. She found someone richer than me the day before our wedding, and gave me the boot."

Haru winced painfully.

"Ouch. Man, life would be a lot simpler if people came with warning labels."

He smiled at her again.

"Like what? 'I drink from the carton' or 'dog-lover'?"

She laughed softly.

"Yeah, something like that. About the closest we have are the t-shirts that say 'I'm out of my mind, please leave a message' or something like that." She raised one hand to open the door, but Ron beat her to it, letting her go out first.

"Unfortunately, that would simplify things, and since this is reality, that can't be allowed."

She laughed again, the words truer than they should be. She adjusted the hold on the bag on her shoulder as he let the door close behind them. She nodded her head in gratitude.

"It's been nice talking to you, Ron, but I have some grocery shopping to do before heading home."

"Uh," he said, raising one hand to her retreating back. She looked over her shoulder at him, slightly confused.

"Hmm?"

Ron took a steadying breath.

"Look, I understand that you must still be hurting from the thing with the ex-fiancé, but I was wondering…" he paused, obviously trying to make something up on the spot. Haru smiled, guessing what he was about to ask her.

"I don't feel ready to start dating again. Maybe a month from now, but things are still a little raw for me." Even if she thought he was incredibly handsome and played the violin like an angel. He snapped his fingers in irritation.

"There goes plan A."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Plan A?"

He nodded.

"Yes. You see, I'm actually a long-lost Cat King bent on taking you away to my kingdom."

She stared at him, her mouth dropping open slightly.

Behind her eyelids, she could perfectly see Lune's father as he was sprawled across a golden rickshaw, telling her close to the same thing. The differences between the real Cat King and this guy…

She burst out laughing, earning strange stares from people passing away. She couldn't see Ron's face, being bent over in mirth at the moment.

When she regained control of herself, she looked up and grinned at him, the man obviously surprised that she had found it _that_ funny.

"Sorry; one already tried that." She bit back another giggle, sorely needing the release his humor had given her.

"On second thought, what did you have in mind?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron managed to beat her back to her house, dying to know what she thought of his human side. It was a good thing the Cat Kingdom was usually peaceful, or he wouldn't be able to spend this much time away from it. And Lune _had_ promised to contact him immediately if anything happened.

Yuki was grinning at him when he slipped through the kitchen flap and strolled towards the couch in the living room.

"Well? How'd it go?" She had obviously lost her fear of him being a royal, since he was so unassuming. He grinned at her before curling up for a nap, remembering that his brunette was grocery shopping before coming back.

"We'll see when she walks through that door."


	11. Brunette's Smile

Extra

Chapter Eleven: Brunette's Smile

Haru still had a bit of a loopy smile when she came through the secret door of her house, used only when she wanted to avoid the press. The door opened up into the kitchen, where she deposited her bags on the counter.

Yuki was reading a newspaper, strangely more interested in the world than her mistress.

"How was practice?"

Haru laughed a little as she started to put away the milk and eggs.

"It was okay. At least the people begging to talk to me weren't paparazzi."

Yuki looked up, perhaps expecting something else. The brunette had to wonder what her cat would think…about this Ron guy. She sat across from the white feline and leaned across the table.

"Tell me straight, Yuki; is it wrong to start seeing a guy less than a week after the end of an engagement?"

The blue-eyed cat grinned.

"Considering the fact that Machida felt no guilt about seeing other girls _during_ the engagement, I think you're fine. Is he cute?"

Haru laughed, wondering how Yuki could always read her mind. She stood up and continued putting away cat food cans.

"Extremely, and you should hear him play the violin. It was so _beautiful_… but that's not why I'm seeing him tonight."

"Oh? What is the reason then?"

Haru grinned guiltily.

"Call me shallow if you want, but he tried to tell me that he was Lune's father." She started laughing again. "And this guy… he's the polar opposite of what the Cat King is! If anything, he's how I pictured Baron would be like if he were human, without the muteness and whole licking-my-cheek-into-oblivion thing." The laughter suddenly faded from her eyes and face.

"Oh shoot… I should have thought of that. Is he around right now?"

Yuki gestured with one paw towards the living room, a strange smile on her face as she bent over the newspaper again.

"He's taking a nap."

Haru stepped softly into the living room, finding an orange lump on her sofa. She sat down beside it and started stroking the fur gently. Eventually, he looked up at her, genuine affection in his eyes.

"Baron, I have a confession; I'm cheating on you with a very hot violinist. Think you can forgive me?"

He stared, and then blinked at her, like he couldn't believe what he had heard. He hopped onto her lap and licked her cheek again, balancing himself on her shoulder with one paw. Haru laughed as she squeezed him.

"Wow, you handled that with a lot more dignity than I did. I'm glad you're not angry." She wasn't quite sure how deep his feelings for her went, but he was such a good friend that she didn't want to lose him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron couldn't believe how well this was going; she had asked for his blessing as a cat to date him as a human! She cared about his feelings either way! Now, how was he going to tell her the truth in a way she wouldn't hate him?

He had tried, and all it had done was ensured him a date. But it was still a start. Three dates maximum in which to tell her the truth.

As much as he would have liked to give her a lengthy courtship to ensure her of his honest intentions, he _did_ have a timetable to worry about. He had a single moon cycle from the spell's breaking in order to marry the girl that freed him, or he would change back into a tree permanently. If he tried to take the ring off or marry some other girl, he would have bark and leaves again anyway.

And the truth was that… he was starting to like Haru a lot. She was a sweetheart, except for when certain undesirables tried to contact her, and she was very fetching. She was smart, talented, and had a good sense of humor, all of which made for an excellent queen.

And thank heaven that the hours of practicing Phantom songs he had crammed after learning about the open position in the orchestra had paid off. The appreciative look in his fiancé's eyes made it more than worth the trouble.

Haru suddenly left off hugging him to finger the charm he had given her.

"I just remembered; why did my family get these? And why can't we take them off?"

Fairly sure he couldn't gesture the explanation; he pointed one paw towards the kitchen. Haru got the idea.

"Hey, Yuki? Baron says you can explain about the necklaces."

Her cat strolled in and hopped onto the couch next to her owner.

"They were his idea. He got really worried, hearing that the ex was a magician, and made these protective charms for you and your family, in case Machida tried to hurt any of you." She decided not to tell her mistress about all the additional spells the king had put on her house and her sister's to keep them safe.

The brunette scoffed.

"Yuki, Machida's a _show_ magician, not a real one. I don't think real ones even exist."

"Then how did he get the phone to ring when it was unplugged? Or get roses to bloom in his hand whenever he flirted with you, or-"

Haru put up one hand in a defeated gesture.

"He says good magicians never reveal their tricks. But I guess the extra protection couldn't hurt, if Baron's that worried." She kissed his forehead in gratitude, making him blush. She giggled as she held him close, faintly hearing the soft purrs he was giving. At least part of his vocal chords worked.


	12. Dancer's Miracle

Extra

Chapter Twelve: Dancer's Miracle

Haru had chosen a simple amethyst dress to match her contacts along with a slightly bouncy blonde wig covering her real hair. When she had been growing up, she had wished for hair with a little more life to it, but its natural flatness made her various disguises easier. Her heart had trembled, seeing the blonde strands, but figured this was one way to show that she was leaving Machida behind her.

Part of the reason she was able to keep her cool was because Ron didn't mind her wearing a disguise, as long as he could safely escort to and from her place. It was warming, how defensive he was of her, although they hardly knew each other.

Thank heaven the crow had finally left her alone.

Ron had chosen to stick with the gray suit, which really did suit him and his personality. He had taken her to a small cozy diner, where they talked comfortably of various composers and interests. Haru was enjoying herself so much that she nearly forgot to eat her salad and baked potato.

"Fish is all well and good, but it just becomes so _redundant_!" Ron had chosen a steak plate with mashed potatoes. Haru giggled her agreement, swallowing her mouthful of potato.

"My cat Yuki loves fish, so sometimes I just give her all of it and have a PB and J. I've never been a huge sushi fan, but when fish is prepared right, it can be good."

He grinned at her, putting a bit more salt on his steak.

"I can understand. But it's greatly preferable to mice, wouldn't you say?"

"Easily. I can't understand why anyone would want to eat them."

He smiled again, taking a polite sip from his strawberry shake.

"That's because you're looking at them with human eyes. To cats, it would be difficult to understand why anyone wouldn't want to eat them."

Haru shrugged, grinning.

"I guess that's true. You seem to know a lot about cats."

He bit back a laugh.

"It's a family obsession. I suppose there are far worse hobbies to pick up."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She laughed, linking arms with him as they exited the diner. The night was still young, and Ron had suggested a walk to see what looked interesting.

One thing Haru liked immediately about him was that although he preferred to dress like a stuffy musician, he was actually pretty laid back. And it felt wonderful to have a meaningful conversation with someone that wasn't either related to her or happen to have whiskers.

Her eyes sharpened slightly, and she tightened her grip on his arm.

"Haru?"

She shushed him, her eyes locked straight ahead. He looked too, confused as to why a man and a couple who were clearly his parents were making her sweat. They argued heatedly as they passed the couple, not sparing them a glance.

"You said it yourself; she'd be an excellent mother and her genes are superior! Try harder!" the mother hissed at her son.

"But she found a new way to block my calls, and since she never leaves her house-" he went out of hearing distance of the blonde couple, the young lady now as stiff as a board. Ron rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"That was him, wasn't it?"

She nodded; a fake smile on her lips. He frowned; wishing for the genuine ones to come back. His sensitive ears picked up a familiar sound, making him grin.

"Follow me, Haru."

She looked at him with confusion, but let him guide her towards a growing sound. They come out to a fairly still street, some musicians playing a lively tune. Ron turned to her, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Have you ever jitterbugged?"

She stared at him, not having the slightest clue what he meant. He grinned, guessing what her silence meant. He guided her to a cleared part of the street, the majority of people surrounding the musicians. As Ron took her other hand, Haru suddenly understood what he wanted.

"I don't think this is a good idea; I'm a terrible dancer."

He grinned at her confidently.

"Just follow my lead."

Amazingly, she could, even when he wasn't touching her. By maintaining eye contact, she could tell what she needed to do, giving her the illusion that she knew what she was doing. Then she stopped caring about getting the steps right, enjoying the adrenaline rush as Ron picked her up and threw her over one shoulder, landing solidly on her feet behind him.

She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun…

Suddenly, she noticed that the music had ended, and people were now gathered around them, cheering wildly. She blushed happily, one arm still around Ron's neck as he had her in a low dip. He was still smiling at her.

"My, my; if that's terrible, I wonder what would happen if you were good."

She laughed and punched his shoulder playfully as he let her up.

"You flirt."

How had he done that? Her father had spent hours trying to help her learn, and this guy could make her dance without a word?

An older man came forward to shake her hand and her date's.

"I haven't seen the jitterbug correctly performed in decades; thank you for bringing back some wonderful memories."

Haru pointed the finger at Ron.

"His idea, his fault."

He wrapped one arm around her and squeezed warmly.

"Except it takes two to jitterbug."

Among other things. She grinned and hugged him back. Thank heaven she had thought to pin down the blonde wig to her real hair.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seriously, Ron; thanks for tonight. I had almost forgotten what 'fun' meant." She decided this guy could be trusted with the secret entrance to her house, where he was now standing with her. He grinned.

"Does that mean I can prevail upon you for another date in the near future?"

She wagged one finger at him playfully.

"I'd have to hunt you down if you didn't."

He stopped for a second.

"Tempting, but I think I'll see you at practice tomorrow." He kissed her hand, getting her to blush again. "Till then, goodnight."

She smiled, glad that she had taken a chance with the blonde violinist.

"Goodnight."

He waited until after she had gone through the hidden door in the foliage before leaving though.


	13. Sister's Intrustion

Extra

Chapter Thirteen: Sister's Intrusion

As soon as the inside door opened to the kitchen, a hand reached out and grabbed Haru's. The fake blonde cried out in surprise as her twin wheeled her around to sit in one of the table chairs.

"This more than explains why we were suddenly able to get such a high-quality violinist. Start talking, Sis."

Haru pulled off the wig and giggled.

"No way; I don't want to jinx it."

Hiromi stared in amazement as Yuki hopped onto her owner's lap.

"It went _that_ good?"

The darker brunette nodded happily while stroking her cat. Yuki purred deeply, glad to see this side of her mistress again.

"When did you sneak in?"

"About eight minutes ago. I didn't realize you were on a date until I saw you two saying goodnight. You promised to find out about the pendants, remember?"

"Oh, right. Baron made them to protect us, just in case Machida's a real magician and tries to hurt us."

Hiromi scoffed.

"Well, whether he is or not, at least the pendants are pretty. Tsuge tried taking his off with a pair of wire cutters, and only ruined his equipment. Any idea if they'll ever come off?"

"None. Yuki?"

"To be honest, I don't know either. There may be a way to be rid of them, but Baron won't consider it until he's certain the danger's gone."

"She says if there is, Baron won't take it until he feels we're out of danger."

Hiromi shook her head as she collapsed into the other chair.

"Just why is that cat doing so much for you? Did you save his life as a kitten or something?"

"It's not a complete impossibility, considering Yuki. And Lune." As she kept stroking the soft fur, she thought of something else.

Her cat was usually pretty possessive of Haru, but for some reason had let Baron take almost permanent ownership of the brunette's lap and attention. Why did the white cat let him waltz into their home whenever he felt like it? Why did she respect him so much?

'_Maybe Baron's a cat sorcerer, but is too modest to say so. Maybe he hates human magicians, and what Machida did to me. Maybe he's just a sweet guy looking out for his friends.'_

The orange cat strode through the kitchen flap and walked over to Haru to start rubbing against her leg. Yuki hopped off the lap, bidding a quick good night to the human girls.

But before Haru could reach down for the orange cat, her sister slid off the chair and gently pulled the tawny cat closer to her. The darker brunette's heart froze up, an unnamed fear in her heart as her sister hugged and rubbed the cat.

"You know? My sister's life has gotten better ever since you walked into it. I don't know if it's luck or not, but I hope you're not going anywhere."

He seemed surprised at her outburst of affection, and patted her arm awkwardly, clearly longing for Haru.

The darker brunette shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her. Baron wasn't her cat; it's not like she had the right to get jealous if other girls touched him, let alone her twin sister.

So why did she want Hiromi to stop hugging him?

Then her mind clicked.

"_The answer to your problem…"_

No.

Baron couldn't have anything to do with what happened in the forest.


	14. Brother's Interrogation

Extra

Chapter Fourteen: Brother's Interrogation

Ron whistled as he made his way into the auditorium, a definite bounce in his step.

His happy moment was shattered as a shadowy hand grabbed him. Thankfully, he decided to see who it belonged to before losing his cool.

"Ah, Mr. Director. Is everything all right?"

Tsuge nodded; a slight storm in his eyes.

"Could I talk to you for a bit before rehearsal? There's something bothering me."

Ron set his case on the chair next to him as the producer took a seat just in front so he could turn and look the violinist in the eyes.

"What can I help you with?" the violinist asked.

Tsuge's eyes got a bit darker.

"I heard you had a good time with my little sister a few nights ago and then again last night."

The sandy-blonde man quirked an eyebrow.

"I did, but I was under the impression that Haru was your sister-in-law."

"She is, but she's also the only sibling I've got. It makes sense that I'd be protective of her, especially with the slimy ex around."

Ron grinned, understanding what the interrogation was about.

"I assure you that I would rather gnaw my leg off than harm your sister, and my intentions are nothing less than honorable."

Tsuge smiled, obviously relieved.

"Good, because I've already got Machida on my black list. Have you ever gone snake hunting?"

The violinist laughed.

"Never, but for that magician, I'd gladly make an exception. I'm told that it's best to aim for the neck, since they can keep living if you try to cut off bits of the tail."

Tsuge laughed hard and shook the blonde man's hand.

"At least Haru went for someone cool this time. Hiromi said that her sister was floating on air when she came home."

Ron's eyes strayed down towards the musicians, where the dark brunette was scooted to one side of the bench, listening to a girl play piano for her. He stood up and tipped his hat at the director.

"Wonderful to know the feeling's mutual. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go flirt with your sister."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru grinned and touched Haruka's shoulder sympathetically as the girl struggled not to cry, a tiny redheaded girl in the celebrity's arms.

"I don't understand; it was fine this morning!"

"It's because you got nervous. Don't worry; it happens to everyone. I like to keep a random object in one pocket and pretend it's a magnet for negative emotions. It sounds silly, but if nothing else, it will keep your spirits up."

Haruka nodded and bowed low again.

"I'll have to try that. Thanks for the encouragement, Miss Yoshioka."

Haru smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it, but it looks like rehearsal's about to start."

The teenage girl nodded and beamed at the pianist before snaking her way closer to the stage for her part as Meg Giry. The little girl in Haru's arms wiggled around.

"Mommy made me promise to stay in the bleachers."

But before the child could move, a pair of firm hands came from behind the pianist and covered her eyes. The brunette giggled, recognizing the feel of the sturdy gloves.

"I'm detecting a flirt at six-o-clock. Makoto; is there a blonde man behind me?"

The little girl turned around with huge eyes.

"Yeah, is he your new boy friend?"

Haru blushed, but Ron laughed it off as he released her.

"I'm guessing this is your niece?"

Haru nodded and turned around on the bench so she and the girl could face him.

"Makoto, this is Ron."

The girl brightened and hopped off her aunt's lap in order to hug his legs. He stared at her, wondering what she had been told about him.

"Thank you for bringing back Aunt Kitty's smile!"

He kneeled down to hug the girl and grin at the blushing brunette.

"Aunt Kitty?"

Haru laughed nervously.

"You're not the only one with a cat fetish. You'd better go to the seats, Makoto."

The girl nodded and hugged Ron's neck one more time before retreating.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can I come home with you today, Aunt Kitty?" The girl had grabbed her aunt from behind by the neck with both arms, getting the brunette to lean in her seat to avoid suffocation.

"Ask your mom," she gasped. The girl whooped and started weaving her way through the musicians to get to her mom at the front. Haru rubbed her neck, glad that her niece liked her enough to make a deal out of it. It was Friday anyway, so she wouldn't have to worry as much about a curfew.

A pair of stronger arms reached around her shoulders and squeezed gently.

It was strange, why she let Ron do that. But she felt so comfortable with him, and she knew he wouldn't try anything improper.

"Do you feel up to a stroll?"

Haru laughed and hugged his arms.

"If you don't mind a tag along."

Sure enough, the red head bounced back onto her aunt's lap.

"Mommy says it's okay, if you'll turn your cell phone back on."

She grinned and reached into her bag to do so.

"The media's probably lost interest in me by now anyway."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Makoto happily skipped down the park path, with Baron and Haru on each side of her, all three holding hands. Ron grinned at the child's energy, wondering if his son with Haru would be like her, since all of the royal line had one boy to each generation-

His inner voice interrupted the train of thought.

'_Hold it! Get her to the altar first, and __**then**__ worry about possible offspring.'_

He chuckled at himself, causing the woman under the red wig to look over at him.

"Something funny?"

He grinned at her.

"Yes. I haven't really been around children much, so Makoto's very intriguing."

She stared at him, surprised as they sat down on a bench to watch the true red head frolic on the playground.

"Are you sure? You're great with her."

"Fairly sure, but thank you." He watched the girl scale the ladder and start moving around the play structure. "One tends to miss out on a few things, when he was a sheltered only child growing up."

She smiled sadly at him, gripping his hand firmly.

"Sounds lonely."

"It was. It would have been nice, having someone else at my level during lessons, but… well; it's a bit late to worry about that."

She laughed and squeezed his hand again.

"Just by a little."

Now. He would tell her the truth now.

"Haru, I have a small confession."


	15. King's Fear

Extra

Chapter Fifteen: King's Fear

She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Oh?"

He opened his mouth to say it, to finally break down the barrier that only he was aware of. But, it refused to issue from his throat.

'_Come on; you've defended your realm from the Dog Kingdom during the Aspen War without losing your cool demeanor, but you get intimidated by 120 lb. of adorable brunette?!'_

It was sad, that the answer was yes.

"You remember I said that I was here on vacation from my job in politics?"

She nodded, slight concern on her features.

"Well, I actually came here to investigate a persistent rumor I've been hearing."

"What kind of rumor?"

He fidgeted slightly, losing his nerve to tell the entire tale.

"About a cat speaker living in this city." This was okay; small steps before bigger ones.

Her eyebrows shot up, a slight spark of panic in them.

"I see. Any leads?"

"Well… yes. My top informant's had her pinned for days."

Her eyes widened, a soft gasp escaping from her. She smiled, defeated.

"I guess my secret's blown. Who's your informant?"

"Baron, but I hope you'll forgive him. He's become quite attached to you." He was going to hate himself for this later, he just knew it.

Haru's eyes widened again.

"But he's mute. How could he have told you anything about me?"

"He writes well. I may as well come clean; I'm a cat speaker too." Just when he thought her eyes couldn't get any bigger, they did. He could see her hands twitching, like she wanted to hit him or something.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

Ron grinned guiltily.

"I wanted to see if you'd give me a chance without knowing. I guess my strange sense of humor saved me."

She nodded; a slight smile returning. She was forgiving him! At least for now.

"I guess this means I passed the fairness test. This is so cool; you're the second cat-speaker I've ever met!"

He stared at her, completely shocked.

"Who was the first?"

"My grandmother. Hey Makoto!"

The redhead dropped the sand she was about to stuff into her pockets and ran to Haru.

"Yeah?"

"You know why you call me Aunt Kitty?"

The girl nodded, sending nervous glances towards the blonde man.

"You don't like me talking about it in front of people outside the family."

"Ron here has the same gift."

Her eyes widened, and she jumped on his lap excitedly.

"Really?! You can talk to cats?!"

He shushed her, worried that someone might overhear them. Haru laughed.

"This completely explains why you and Baron are so similar. You must have spent a lot of time together."

He smiled warmly at her, silently wishing for someone to come and put him out of his misery.

"Quite a bit of time. Are you certain that neither of your parents had the gift?"

"Very. It works out to show up once every other generation in my family, usually a firstborn girl. I've managed to trace it back about twelve generations; how far back can you go?"

He stared at her, his mind trying to figure out a way to explain her story.

"Roughly four thousand years, but everyone born into the family has it."

Haru's jaw dropped, clearly impressed.

"Maybe we're distant cousins or something."

Ron shook his head, hoping to steer her away from thinking of him in that manner and praying that it wasn't true.

No, it _couldn't _be true.

"I highly doubt that we're related, but I'm very interested in seeing what you've researched." But it would hardly be proper for him to be at her place in this form, even with Makoto as a chaperone.

Haru's cell phone went off, temporarily distracting her.

"Hello? Actually I _did_ forget. Yeah, I'll grab some on the way home. Really?" She snuck a peak at the blonde man. "I'll ask him. Ron, do you want to come to a barbeque tomorrow? Tsuge's organizing it for just the family, and is wondering if you want to come."

He nodded, never missing an opportunity to flirt with his betrothed. And possibly gain the nerve to tell her she was his betrothed.

"He'll come. Sure, a salad or something. Yes, Makoto will go to bed at a reasonable time. I love you too; bye." She snapped her phone shut, grinning at Ron. "This is great; I'll bring my papers if you bring yours."

He nodded, making a mental note to get someone to make a less suspicious copy of his family tree.

The family seals and crowns all over the original document would be a little too incriminating.


	16. Niece's Thoughts

Extra

Chapter Sixteen: Niece's Thoughts

Makoto had stolen one of Haru's sleep shirts for pajamas, both snuggling into Haru's bed, with Yuki at the foot of it.

"I really like Ron! He's nice."

The brunette smiled tiredly, squeezing her niece.

"I agree. He's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met."

Yuki grinned; glad that her mistress was taking so well to her future husband. Makoto snuggled deep into the blankets, a happy smile on her face.

"I think you should marry him."

Haru choked.

"We just started seeing each other, and you're already pushing me down the aisle? No thanks; my problem with Machida made me more cautious." Even if she _was_ falling for the blonde violinist pretty hard.

"But Machida wasn't half as cool! Remember all the times he convinced you to leave a family party to see a movie or something?"

Haru nodded, stunned at her own actions.

Family had always been her number one priority, even when she was touring for months at a time. The brunette had always made the effort to call her twin at least once a week, three if she could manage it. And Lune… she had always listened to his solid advice before getting serious with the magician. What had happened?

Why had she let Machida change her?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Baron strolled into her living room the next morning, he was surprised to see her up and dressed at seven, a steaming mug of tea in one hand as she looked through some photos. The orange cat assumed that her niece was still asleep in bed. He hopped onto the seat next to her to lick her cheek and sneak a peek at the photos.

He was a bit surprised to see that all of them were of her and the young man he had seen on their first date. They all appeared to be taken from huge social gatherings, and most of them appeared to be clipped from various newspapers and magazines. In every single picture with the magician, Haru had a red rose behind one ear. The tawny cat could even see a paragraph half-buried in the photos, and pulled it out to see, 'Fairy Tale Love' heading the article.

He blinked, thoroughly confused. Haru's hands pulled him from the table and onto her lap. She started scratching his ears.

"You know what the funniest thing is about my failed relationship with Machida?"

He shook his head, wondering why she seemed so peaceful. She took a breathy laugh, her eyes still distant.

"Baron, I've tried my _hardest_. I've been trying to remember since last night why I fell for him so hard and completely. Why I let him take over my life when I was so independent before meeting him. But I can't. All I can remember is that every time we came close to arguing, he'd stick one of his roses behind my ear and whisper soft words. Thank heaven I found out he was being unfaithful before becoming bound to him." She started sweeping all of the photographs and articles into a beaten shoebox, grinning widely at her favorite orange cat.

"Are you coming to the barbeque today too? I'm fairly sure that you would enjoy watching these pictures burn as much as Ron and my family will."

Baron's soul took flight, but then remembered his bluff. He shook his head sadly, licking her cheek again. She frowned.

"Did you have something important to do?"

He nodded, fairly sure that he couldn't be two convincing people for her at once. He patted her shoebox, silently applauding her for what she was planning. She smiled and hugged him again.

"That's okay; Lune and Yuki have something planned too. By the way, I forgive you for the thing with Ron. No wonder you had no problem with me seeing him."

His soul became further crushed, once again swearing to tell her the truth before the sun set.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About a block away from the beloved brunette's home, a large black dog lay on his belly, never taking his eyes off of her house.

Although Machida had the form of a dog, he couldn't talk with other canines. He suppressed a growl, wondering how he had completely lost his hold on Haru. If Hinata wasn't the problem, then what had been? Himeko? Cassandra? Aya?

All those girls were merely appetizers to Haru's main course, since she was so old-fashioned. If he could just get close to her again, he knew she'd be his once more.

The magician had tried several times to get into her home, but some unseen force kept him at least a block away from the residence at all times. But since Haru didn't believe in magic, how had she gained such an impregnable barrier?

He became distracted as a tall blonde man came down the sidewalk, whistling cheerfully with a picnic basket in the crook of one arm. The magician expected the man to walk right by Haru's house, shocked when the man walked confidently up to the front door and rang the bell.

What the heck was going on here?!

When the door opened, a slightly familiar young girl jumped out and hugged his legs happily, getting Haru to laugh as she followed the girl out and locked the door before kissing the blonde man's cheek. He blushed deeply, clearly pleased.

Machida's jaw dropped in shock and denial as his fiancé and the blonde man each took one hand of the little girl's and started walking down the sidewalk. Haru had a plastic bag in one hand, which she was now swinging slightly.

He started skulking after them, trying to pick up their conversation.

"You're certain about being this open, Haru?"

"Absolutely. I'm done hiding in the shadows to spare Machida's so-called feelings. Did Baron tell you about my shoebox?"

The man chuckled.

"He did mention something about it before leaving on some top-secret assignment, and he asked me to take several pictures when you do your thing to it. I've only seen him this angry at someone twice before, and both have paid a severe price for his displeasure; so I do not envy your ex in the slightest."

Haru giggled, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, I've got an interview tomorrow with some magazine my representative's making me do; to talk about what went wrong with Machida. Do you care if I mention you by name?"

"Not really. Do whatever you think is best."

Machida hadn't seen that glowing smile of hers in a while, finally connecting the dots.

She hadn't broken up with him because of his little side interests; she had done it for this man! She had no right to get angry at him and making him look like a horrible villain in all the papers.

He followed the trio to a house the magician vaguely recognized as belonging to her sister before he was forced to turn around, strong magic keeping him out of this area as well.

He growled, realizing at last that he would need his father's help. The only way to keep his reputation would be to get the slim brunette under his power again.

And to put this thief in his place.


	17. Family's Disbelief

Extra

Chapter Seventeen: Family's Disbelief

Hiromi grinned as she beckoned the trio around her home to the back yard. Haru pulled out some hamburger buns and Ron opened his basket for the mother's inspection.

"I brought a fruit salad, and my tea blend. I usually prefer it hot, but it's pretty good iced." He just prayed that this would be a good batch.

Hiromi grinned and pulled the obviously homemade teabag from the basket as Tsuge was struggled to get the grill to work.

"Stupid piecer!"

Makoto giggled, used to the routine whenever her father insisted that he really did know how to start the grill this time. Ron set his basket on the table before coming to Tsuge's rescue. The brunette man stared in amazement as the grill's gas fire burst into flame, the blonde one stepping back and brushed his gloved hands against each other.

"Ron, you just threw the schedule off. The grill's not supposed to start until we've been at it for at least three hours, and we eat somewhere around midnight."

This was really funny, considering the fact that they always started in the early afternoon. The violinist raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"We can shut it off, if you wish."

Tsuge wrapped his arms protectively around the front of the grill, a panicked expression present.

"No no; this is fine. Thanks Ron."

Haru laughed while wrapping her arms around his chest and squeezing affectionately, rubbing her cheek against one shoulder.

"Three miracles in one week? I'm impressed."

He cocked his head, but hugged her back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you got me to date again, you got me to dance well, and you started Tsuge's grill before the sun set. Machida's got nothing on you."

Hiromi giggled her agreement.

"No kidding, that guy would just get fed up with waiting and- hold it! He got you to dance at all?!"

Haru grinned and nodded while her boyfriend got a confused expression on his face.

"I don't see what the surprise is; Haru's a natural."

That comment made everyone else laugh hard for several minutes, Haru still hugging him affectionately.

"Ron, before you came into my life, my dancing could be described as a klutz on steroids. I wouldn't be surprised if Machida still has marks from the one time he convinced me to dance with him."

Makoto started jumping up and down, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"We can only hope he does. Can you show us, Ron? That Aunt Kitty can dance?"

The blond man grinned and adjusted his hold on the brunette, humming a waltz that no one recognized. Haru turned a little pink, but followed his lead in between the chairs, playground, and people, twirling around softly in Ron's arms.

Hiromi, Tsuge, and Makoto stared in amazement as Haru picked up on the tune, humming it with her boyfriend as he led her through a dip and spun her around. Gradually, the spectators realized that the dancers had completely forgotten about them, lost inside their own world. Tsuge grinned as he checked the temperature inside the grill, his wife and daughter getting the table ready in silence, smiling from ear to ear.

Ron may not be a magician, but his feats were far more miraculous.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey lovebirds!"

Ron and Haru blinked, their perfect world shattered. They looked over at the picnic table, where Tsuge was setting a plate piled high with hot chicken and beef down, everything completely ready. Haru's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you do that so fast? Is everything raw on the inside or something?"

Hiromi struggled to suppress her mirth, failing horribly.

"You two have been dancing for over an hour. You've proven your point; now come eat."

Ron blushed, having lost track of the time, and led his girlfriend over to the table, helping her into a chair. Haru laughed a little as he sat down next to her.

"Did you remember your family tree, Ron?"

"I managed to get a copy, but we'd best wait until after lunch to start looking through papers."

Hiromi cut a hamburger in half for her daughter.

"Why on earth would you want to look through family trees?"

Makoto started giggling.

"It's because Ron's like Aunt Kitty. He can talk to cats, and she thinks we might be distantly related."

Her parents stared at the blonde in shock, who smiled mischievously.

"Although I highly doubt that we're related, it may be worth looking into, though. Would you mind passing the ketchup, Haru?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was setting, and Tsuge was lighting a few tiki torches as Hiromi and Makoto helped Ron and Haru look through the two family trees. No similarities were found.

"That doesn't mean that we aren't related," Hiromi pointed out as Ron took a huge sigh of relief, the tiny redhead on his lap giggling. "All it means is that we can't trace it."

Baron tapped the top name of Haru's page.

"Why not go beyond this one?"

His brunette giggled.

"Can't; Naomi Haruki never told anyone about her heritage, and she died before someone managed to change her mind."

He looked up at her.

"You make that sound like her life was cut before her prime."

"That's because it was. She was hung as a witch when her child was ten years old."

Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"That's terrible!"

"I know. She didn't even do anything; she was just a little different." Haru's hand was covered by her boyfriend's, enjoying his touch.

"How was she different?"

"Well, she had only eight fingers and naturally white hair. We assume it was a childhood disease or something, and she got into an accident that lost two of her fingers."

The blonde man's eyes faded a bit as he continued to rub Haru's hand.

"Naomi… that name sounds familiar, but it's not one of my ancestors."

"Then who was she?" Hiromi asked as her husband sat down beside her.

"I don't know. I'll have to have someone back home check my records."


	18. King's Displeasure

Extra

Chapter Eighteen: King's Displeasure

As the night wore on, two dogs lay patiently waiting on the corner of a street, eyes locked on the opposing corner a block away. The black dog from the afternoon was one of them, and the other a dark brown one with traces of gray on his muzzle.

Eventually, a couple rounded the far corner, their arms locked together as the girl lay her head on the blonde man's shoulder; a happy smile present. The black dog began to growl, until the brown snapped at one paw, ordering the younger dog to behave himself.

The man in a blood red button-up shirt and light gray pants led his lady to the front steps, kissing her hand before saying something softly. Both dogs perked their ears toward them, trying to hear what was being said. But the heavy protection laid on the area surrounding Haru's home wouldn't let them come any closer.

The brunette woman blushed, and also said something softly, shyly looking into the man's eyes. He replied, making the girl shake her head lovingly at him before taking a step closer and laying her hands on his shoulders for balance as she stood on her tiptoes in order to kiss him.

The man's limbs were frozen, only for a moment, before the arms snaked around Haru's waist to pull her closer, the angle of their heads making it obvious that he was kissing her back hard. Her hands traveled from his shoulders to around his neck, one running its way through his thick golden hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingers.

Machida gaped disbelievingly, since Haru didn't kiss _him_ until they had been dating for a month, and she had never kissed like _that_! The black dog's eyes glowed red with anger, and he started assembling a mental spell to kill the blonde man, since Haru and her house were under heavy protection.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron had to fight hard to resist his urge to purr, never thinking that kissing Haru could feel like _this!_ He squeezed her closer as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, feeling her shudder with pleasure as she kissed him back.

He became distracted by a familiar feeling; _black magic._ He shifted Haru around slightly so he could see where the build-up was coming from; very reluctant to break off the kiss.

His physical eyes saw two dogs, and even if his magical eyes couldn't see the shadows of an image glamour, he could have told that both dogs would have liked nothing better than to tear him apart. He had no doubts as to who one of the two were. Taking all of his mental energy, he made a mind bomb and flung it at the two dogs, making them howl loudly in pain. His lips curved into a smile as Haru turned towards the sound, breaking off the kiss.

"What was that?"

"Just some dogs greeting the moon. I'd best take my leave now."

She nodded, still smiling brightly at him, kissing his cheek one more time before letting herself into her home.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely. Sweet dreams, Haru."

Her eyes melted as she slowly shut the door between them.

"Sweet dreams, Ron."

Only when he heard her lock the door did he leave her front steps to walk curtly up to the dogs, his glare withering.

"Haru is outside your power now, and you will have to deal with me before you can ever hurt her again. You have been warned."

The two dogs stared at him, their minds still scrambled from his bomb.

"Who... are you?" the brown one asked fearfully.

The man grinned wickedly at them, fighting back the urge to tip his hat, since he left it off for the barbeque. He nodded at them before walking past.

"I am not one to be trifled with. Leave _my_ Haru alone; she's moved on."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even if the two cats inside the house hadn't seen the passionate kiss, they could have told that something amazing had happened to Haru, since she flung her keys at the coat rack and missed, then slapped her coat on the hallway table and allowed it to slip onto the floor, when the items were usually carefully placed in the reverse positions. The brunette's eyes were wide and twinkling, an ecstatic smile on her face, completely missing the fact that two cats were watching her.

"Watch this," Yuki whispered conspiratorially to her boyfriend, who was struggling not to laugh. The white cat turned confidently to her mistress. "How's Machida, Haru?"

The slim woman twirled around, bumping against the hallway wall leading to her bedroom, a loopy grin still on her face, her eyes far and distant.

"Who?"

Lune chuckled, deciding that his king had done his job; the brunette now firmly in the palm of his hand.

Or paw.

Whatever.


	19. Haru's Interview

Extra

Chapter Nineteen: Haru's Interview

Baron was still smirking widely when he stepped through the portal, still getting a rush from the kiss and giving Machida a taste of his own medicine.

The rogue had been begging for it.

The Cat King had made the portal go directly to his library, startling the old clerk out of his nap. He bowed low.

"How may I serve you, Majesty?"

"I would like to know about a girl named Naomi. She lived about three centuries ago, somewhere around the early 1700s. Think you can find that for me?"

The old clerk blinked, but made his way to the historical records.

"That name sounds somewhat familiar… how soon do you want the information?"

"As soon as you can find it. Feel free to send someone to tell me as soon as you find it."

The clerk bowed low one more time before attacking the records, his monarch leaving to catch a nap.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the tawny cat let himself through the kitchen door flap, slightly surprised to find several people in Haru's living room, lights flashing as cameras clicked. He grinned, remembering that she had an interview.

He zigzagged between legs in order to reach Haru's lap, which was already occupied by Yuki, who moved aside for him. The red-haired reporter stared at the new feline.

"Oh, I didn't know you got another cat."

"I didn't, but this one likes to stop by every now and again." She started scratching his ears as he rubbed his head into her palm, a content smile on his lips. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes; please tell us about this new man you've been seeing."

Haru giggled.

"Well, he's a charming gentleman and a miracle worker. It's impossible to stay depressed when he's near."

"What's his name?"

"Ron Gikkingen. He's British."

"Ah. What does he do?"

"A little bit of everything. He's in politics, is an excellent violinist, and is _hilarious_! If it weren't for his sense of humor, I wouldn't have started seeing him."

"How does your family think of him?"

"Oh, Ron pretty much has them wrapped around his finger. My niece is crazy about him, and already started talking about the 'm' word."

Baron's ears flicked upwards.

"Has this Ron mentioned the 'm' word?"

The lovely brunette blushed hard.

"No… but I'm thinking that will change. He's not the type to get into a relationship just for fun, and he went through a lot of trouble to meet me."

Baron nodded, his soul beginning to bubble excitedly. Yuki grinned at him and jumped off Haru's lap so he could have it to himself. He stretched himself across it leisurely, getting a few of the camera people to laugh and take pictures as Haru rubbed his exposed cream-colored chest fur.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Machida waited on the opposite side of a wall facing Haru's home, tapping his foot impatiently. Eventually, he heard the reporters leave her home, and one make an excuse about seeing his kid. The others laughed at the speaker as fast footsteps rounded the corner, almost slamming into the magician.

Panting slightly, the photographer unhooked a microphone from underneath his shirt and handed Machida a small tape. Grinning, the magician handed the man a manila envelope. The shorter man snuck a peek inside the envelope, grinning widely as the taller one pocketed the tape.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Mishuzi."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_So, Miss Yoshioka; what would you call the worst part of your relationship with Machida Mishuzi?"_

"_I'd have to say ignoring the danger signs. My family and closer friends kept warning me that their instincts said he was fake, and even I felt that something was wrong before I walked in on Machida and his assistant."_

"So it was _Cassandra_," Machida said aloud, getting his parents to shush him, cranking up the volume in order to hear better.

"_I guess one could say that the best thing to happen to me, as far as that relationship went, was when my heart got shattered."_

"_But are you certain that you didn't misunderstand what they were doing?"_

"_Very. I watched them make out for about six minutes to cover any protests of 'you walked in at the wrong second!' Then I took my ring, left his, and got out of there."_

"_You mean you didn't say anything to them?"_

"_Of course not. If the only time Machida could behave himself was when I was babysitting him, then a marriage could never have worked. You have to be able to trust your spouse, and if you can't, then don't bother marrying that person."_

"_Do you think you can trust Ron Gikkingen?"_

"_I believe I can. We communicate a lot better than Machida and I ever did, and he doesn't need a sleeve full of magic tricks to get or keep my attention. Even if things don't work out between us, I know I'll have a valuable friend in him. It's getting difficult to imagine a life without seeing him anymore."_

Machida reached over and shut off the tape, unable to take any more. But at least he had a name to work with. And when he found Ron's story, nothing would be able to protect him or Haru from his wrath.

There was no way she was going to get off from saying those things about him and ruining his image. Even if she was destined to be his wife.


	20. Magician's Web

Extra

Chapter Twenty: Magician's Web

To make the play more dramatic, the school had gotten special permission to shoot off a few fireworks outside the building and make it seem more like a real opera house.

As the audience filed into the auditorium, they were greeted by soothing music from the orchestra, which was near the curtained stage. All of the musicians were wearing classy black tuxedos and long dresses, to help bring back the feeling of an opera house.

For once, the only thing setting Ron apart from the other musicians was his green eyes, which kept sneaking glances at the pianist, who was sending looks back at him as her fingers danced across the ivory and ebony keys.

Haru didn't mention her part in the school play in the article, since it would be performed before the readers could find out and she wanted the audience to focus on the people on the stage. But that didn't stop the people who recognized the celebrity from texting their friends to get there immediately.

The play was beautifully executed; the characters believable and the music moving, achingly sweet.

Haru's heart paced faster as the story came to Christine's final performance, bracing herself for the moment of darkness which the Phantom would use to kidnap the singer before she could run away with the viscount. That part had always spooked her, especially when she saw the version when the Phantom's face was revealed to the audience. She took a deep breath, drawing strength from the violinist she was watching from the corner of her eye.

Ron braced himself, remembering the scare he had gotten as a child when all the lights went out. The Phantom back then had filled the silence with his maniacal laughter, something he was hoping the newer Phantom would forgo.

The lights went out, getting a few in the audience to scream dramatically. The orchestra rose to a crescendo as the lights came back on, revealing a distraught viscount running onto the smaller stage. But something was missing from the music now; something important.

The blonde man looked over at the piano, and struggled to contain his emotions.

Haru had disappeared with the opera singer. Hiromi immediately noticed her sister's absence, and made to break off the performance. Ron signaled her not to, placing his violin aside so he could start looking for the pianist.

Now outside the auditorium, he rubbed his engagement ring underneath the glove with magic, willing the traces of his fiancé in the wood to guide him to his love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru fell onto the floor, shocked to find the bench missing from underneath her. A familiar laugh greeted her ears, making her groan in dismay.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want to see you anymore, Machida."

Light flooded the small classroom in the form of several crimson candles placed on the desks and chairs surrounding her. On one of the desks, the magician sat with one leg hanging off, staring at her on the floor with amusement.

Haru had always been a klutz. Even his magic wasn't enough to give her grace.

"You did. But you didn't allow me to explain myself."

She stood up and brushed the wrinkles from her dress, a lock of hair loose from her fancy bun. Machida looked her over, appreciating the scenery. Although she never showed much skin, she still knew how to dress herself well. But he didn't remember her owning a butterfly necklace like the one she was wearing. Was it a gift from her so-called new love?

"There was nothing to explain; I saw and said what I needed to see and say. I never interrupted one of your shows; couldn't you have waited another thirty minutes to try a confrontation?"

"Ah, no. There are a few things you need to know about the blonde violinist."

She snorted in disgust.

"Don't bother. I won't believe you." She tried to move outside the circle, a gray band appearing across her chest to pull her back within.

"No, you need to hear this. I tried to dig up information on him, but couldn't. I can't find a single piece of information to prove he exists. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"No more so than keeping a girl hostage. Just let me go, Machida; I'm never taking you back."

His eyes glittered dangerously, and he stepped into the circle to grab her arm.

"We had an agreement. You promised to marry me."

"But you cheated on me with at least two other women, so the agreement's invalid." She tried to pry his arm off her, his nails cutting painfully into her skin.

"How do you know _he's _not seeing other women? What makes you so certain that he's different?"

She glared at him, using her nails to scratch at his hand, willing them to become sharper.

"Because he's not like you. _He_ never had to resort to sticking a rose behind my-" she cut off in order to deflect the oncoming rose, earning a few scratches from the thorns for the effort as the crimson flower soared outside the circle. Machida stared at her, certain that the scent alone would put her more at ease, since it always had before. His special roses had ensured his hold over the brunette before she went strange. What was going on?

"I don't want your tokens of fake affection. You don't have power over me anymore. And you had better let go before Ron finds us and does something permanent to you."

The magician growled in frustration.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?! He's a magician like me-" he was cut off when Haru soundly slapped his face, leaving long red marks from his nails on her arm as she pulled away.

"Even if he was a magician, he would never be one like you! He never tried to force me into something I didn't want to do, and he has a heart of gold!"

Machida rubbed his cheek, an ugly look of anger destroying his handsome features. He harshly grabbed her hand and raised it, her old engagement ring in his other hand. Was it her imagination, or was it glowing?

"It doesn't matter. You are still mine." He made to put it on her finger, the enchantments on it ensuring his hold on her for the rest of her lifetime.

She struggled desperately to get away, feeling the terrible power somehow.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The violinist ran down the hallway, his ring pulling him irresistibly in that direction. He could almost taste Haru's fear on his tongue, making him quicken the pace.

His pace faltered as the hallway flooded with a blinding white light, clearly coming from behind one door at the end on his right as it was torn from its hinges; a booming sound echoing throughout the school like a bomb, but without the smoke. Baron's ring seemed to burn on his finger; his magic sense reeling from the raw intensity. He ran quicker and pulled the door open, temporarily blinded by the light.

It slowly faded, enabling him to slowly see Haru leaning on one desk with one hand to her head, her back towards him. She was breathing hard and swaying slightly. All of the other desks arranged in a circle were covered by white candles, freshly put out if the slight smoke rising from the melted wax were any indication. The candles were completely melted, running off the desks and chairs like miniature waterfalls and pooling on the linoleum floor. He jumped over the desk to hold her shoulders, surprised that she could barely look at him.

"Haru, what happened?"

She took another second to gather her breath, pointing past him towards a comatose Machida. Ron used his magic to sift past the force still hanging in the air, completely shocked that the magician didn't have a single trace of magic in him anymore.

On the ground next to the fallen man, were several bits of gold and shattered diamond.

"He tried to force his ring on me. I told him no, but he wouldn't listen. So I screamed at him not to do it, but I was saying it in my head. I don't remember ever feeling so angry. Then the light…" She was swaying harder now, so Baron got to the outside of the circle and swept her into his arms, certain that she couldn't walk right now.

"Was the light from Machida?"

"No. I don't know where it came from. I just don't know anymore…" She started weeping into his chest, her arms around his neck as he walked back down the hallway.


	21. Ron's Confusion

Extra

Chapter Twenty One: Ron's Confusion

Haru was still shaking badly as her brother and sister ran up to her, Makoto being with a babysitter. Hiromi gasped at the long scratches on her sister's arms, and beckoned for Ron to follow the couple out to the family car, where Ron held Haru on his lap as her twin doctored her wounds. The pianist tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry for disrupting the play-"

"Forget the play! Where is that sleaze ball of a magician?!" Tsuge growled angrily, fingering a crowbar between his fists. Ron gestured with one hand, surprisingly calm, now that his fiancée was safe.

"Don't worry; he won't be able to perform any magic tricks for a while."

Haru shuddered uncomfortably.

"Did I kill him?" she asked in a tiny voice. She may have hated the guy now, but death was a little harsh. Her boyfriend squeezed her hard.

"No, but he'll be unconscious for several hours, and I doubt he'll come after you again."

The slim brunette relaxed slightly as Ron continued to squeeze her, letting his warmth flow into her and soothe her spirit. Tsuge grinned proudly at his little sister, certain that she had decked her old fiancée hard.

The slim brunette wondered; just what had happened in that classroom? There was no way that any light in there could have been so intense. Haru had never been a true believer of magic, but there was no other explanation for what had happened.

But… what had made her old engagement ring explode like that? She felt lucky that she didn't get a piece of it in her eye or something. Her mind gave a shudder, sending cold vibes through her body again.

'_That tree… it has my ring.'_ What if she really did engage herself to it? What if whatever magic had happened that night wouldn't allow her to become bound to anyone else?

She snuck a glance at Ron, wondering if she was putting him in danger by seeing him. But she hadn't seen any walking trees come by her house, and if anyone else had seen it, then she would have read about it in the paper, or Yuki would have mentioned reading about it.

But that crow still hung out in her front yard a lot. Why hadn't it put up a fight about her blonde beau? Just what had happened that night?

Her eyes hardened, knowing what she had to do, to keep the tattered remains of her sanity.

Even if, by a sad twist of fate, it meant losing Ron forever.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiromi had insisted on driving Haru home, since Tsuge hadn't let go of the crowbar yet. As much as the Cat King wanted to go with them and give Haru more comfort, he knew that the sister and her husband would want to take him home after Haru, and he was too distraught to think of a way to dissuade them or explain that they couldn't get to his place by driving alone.

He settled for helping his Haru into a car seat and kissing her goodnight, excusing his strange behavior for wanting to be sure that Machida couldn't get at her again. They bought his story, and left.

Muttering angrily to himself, he walked into a back alley and made his usual portal, praying that some new information had been dug up on Haru's ancestor.

Having previously tasted Machida's magic signature, he knew that the burst of light hadn't come from the magician, and his fiancé had been the only other one in the room. Her protective charm should not have reacted like that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The clerk looked up as the portal materialized; grabbing a few books he had set aside.

"I was just about to call you, your Majesty! I found the person you had asked after!"

Baron shifted into his true form; pleased that something was going right. He sat down on a couch as the old clerk pulled up a table and slammed his books into it. Grabbing the top one, he coughed, signaling the beginning of a lecture. The monarch suppressed a groan.

"Tell me, your Majesty; do you remember any historical figure that went by the name of the White Witch of Geraldo?"

Baron blinked; the name slightly familiar.

"Please tell me about her."

The librarian excitedly opened his book.

"Well, her personal name was Naomi, she was the greatest witch of her time, and turned the tides of battle more than once in the Fifty Years war. She was immensely lovely, and was courted by your ancestor, King Geraldo IV. She was very well respected for her power and grace. It's a shame that she died in battle before her wedding to your ancestor; her genes were remarkable."

Baron pulled out the family tree Haru had let him take, to track down her ancestor. Although there wasn't a birth date for Naomi, there was a death date.

"When did she die?"

"1702."

Baron looked at the tree, slightly put out that the written date was 1713.

"…_when her child was only ten years old."_

He shuddered a bit. If one calculated the time it took to carry a child…

"Are you certain that she died in battle?"

"Well, your ancestor was. Naomi apparently did a spell that defeated the enemy, but killed her as well. All they could find of her afterwards was part of her paw."

"Paw? I thought you were talking about a human girl."

The librarian laughed, fishing out a book from the bottom of a pile to flip towards a bookmark in the middle.

"Oh, no. If she were a human, then she wouldn't have been called a white witch." He found the page he was looking for, and gave it to his monarch for examination. Baron stared in amazement.

The white cat painted on the old page was very beautiful, but it was her eyes that the feline monarch couldn't stop staring at.

They were full of pain, of strength, of hope, and an unwavering determination to do what she thought was right. Whoever the painter was, he was a master, to have captured all of her emotions so flawlessly.

Baron knew the interpretation was flawless, because Naomi's chocolate eyes were just like Haru's rich brown ones.

"Two missing fingers…" he whispered, hardly daring to believe what this had to mean.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your Majesty, what you're suggesting is out of the question! The only cats that can shift into humans are members of your own family!" The library clerk had been desperately trying to get his monarch to calm down, as the orange cat paced madly around the library.

"But it's the only plausible explanation for Haru's unique abilities! There are far too many coincidences to ignore!" The king continued to pace, his mind putting the puzzle together.

If Naomi was the greatest witch of her time, than she surely had enough power to change to a human shape. And she would have needed her great power to reverse the spell that the human brides of the royal family always eventually insisted on, so they could understand what their subjects were saying. But without the natural shifting ability, it would have had to have taken most, if not all her power to do it. But why would she want to be a human badly enough to fake her death before marrying his ancestor?

"…_and she said it was very conceited of him to think that she would fall all over him for being a royal."_

Baron grinned, remembering Yuki's words. Naomi probably had Haru's independent spirit, and wanted control of her own destiny. Perhaps she had even fallen for a human before his ancestor made his feelings known, and saw faking her death as the only way to be with the one she loved without offending her king, who she may or may not have liked as a friend.

But to cut off part of her paw? She must have had extraordinary willpower. Baron wondered if she regretted her decision right before being hung. No, being Haru's ancestor was enough to say that she wouldn't have regretted the little happiness she was able to find for herself.

Naomi must have still had some feline traits after her transformation. But since the species change wasn't natural or part of his family, the traits _would_ get broken into a pattern similar to what Haru described to him. But shouldn't his people have heard of a family that could talk to them before he became enchanted?

What if… what if with each passing generation, the ones in Haru's family born with the cat ability became better than the last? What if speaking to distant kinsmen wasn't the only cat ability that had been passed on through the centuries?

What if… the white light had been Haru's heritage, helping to defend herself at her worst moment of peril, when she couldn't run and had no one to help her? The magic he had felt just before finding Haru was strong and wild.

That much uncontrolled power could become dangerous to anyone close to his beloved brunette, if she didn't keep control of it and herself. If she didn't know _how_ to control it.


	22. Heart's Curiosity

Extra

Chapter Twenty Two: Heart's Curiosity

For what could be defined as the stupidest thing she had done as of yet, Haru chose a light gray running sweater with matching pants. She tied her hair back before pinning a flowing black wig over her real hair. Her amethyst contacts completed the disguise, and she took a deep breath for courage. She zipped up the sweater to cover her butterfly necklace, which seemed to have been radiating its own warmth since the Machida incident the night before.

Yuki had gone to the Cat Kingdom, after Lune made an urgent call, so she didn't have to worry about anyone stopping her from what she was planning as she slipped through her secret door.

Although she was secretly hoping that someone _would_ stop her.

She covered up the entrance again before looking around the front of her home for the familiar stalker.

The crow was already looking at her, somehow managing to see past all of her disguises. She never thought that her boyfriend and the crow would have something in common. She beckoned to it, wondering if he would understand that much. The dark bird cocked his head at her, but sailed over to land on the thick foliage. Haru bit her lip nervously and whispered up to him, wondering if she really had lost it.

"Look, I know how this is going to sound, but… the thing in the forest…" She sighed. "I want to go back to the place where it happened, but I'm not sure if I can find it on my own. Would you please take me there?"

The crow stared at her; completely shocked. He took a breath to say something, but then just nodded his head before taking off. Haru started running after him, praying that she was doing the right thing.

She really didn't want to break up with Ron, unless there was absolutely no other alternative.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron opened up the portal into his fiancée's back yard, thankful that Lune had gotten Yuki out of the way for him.

This was it; no turning back or second thoughts. He would tell her what he really was, and throw himself on her tender mercies. The thing he found out about Naomi might help to weather the storm that was sure to follow her wrath.

He slipped through the kitchen flap and headed to her bedroom. The door was partially open, so he pushed through and headed toward the bed. But when he hopped onto it, she wasn't between the covers. Baron jumped off to listen at the bathroom door, his fear beginning to grow as the other side remained silent. He ran out to the living room to see if Toto was at his perch.

He wasn't.

Baron struggled to remain calm as he activated the mind link between him and his immortal servant.

'_**Toto?! Haru had better be with you, wherever you are!'**_

'_Relax, Baron; she's right behind me. She wanted to see your old grove, but didn't say why.'_

The orange cat's heart began to beat again, relieved that she was fine. Then warmth began to flow.

Perhaps the best way to tell her… would be for her to figure it out on her own.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All things considered, Haru had an easier time following Muta. He may have been one fast cat, but at least she could see him at all times. The crow was a little harder to follow, since he had to fly above the trees to avoid the branches. She bit her lip and kept moving forward, since she had no other choice.

She came to a particularly thick bush, which she didn't remember from that one night. But, blindly trusting the bird's directions, she pushed through… and collided with a familiar blonde on the other side, landing him on his back with her on top of him.

Haru stared at her boyfriend, completely shocked as he began to chuckle. He was back in his usual gray outfit.

"So there _was_ a point to suddenly wanting a stroll through the forest today. I thought I told you there were less painful ways to get my attention."

She laughed a little guiltily while rolling off of him.

"Tell me Ron; do you have some sort of secret toy that tells you where I'll be?"

He snapped his fingers playfully while laughing.

"You weren't supposed to find out about the thing yet. I didn't realize you were the type to enjoy a morning jog, especially considering what happened last night."

Her heart froze, still wondering what had happened last night, and she laughed a little nervously.

"Well, you said that Machida won't be able to come after me after what happened, and… I just wanted to walk around a bit."

His green gaze washed over her, warming her against the early morning chill.

"I see. Any set path today?"

Over Ron's shoulder, Haru could see the dark bird getting farther away from her, but at a slower pace. Was he waiting for her to catch up? The slim brunette laughed and pointed at it.

"Just going as the crow flies, and he's getting away from me. Can I see you later?"

His quizzical face made her want to make out with him on the spot.

"Is there a particular reason why I can't join you?"

Haru opened her mouth, wondering if it would be wise to let this guy close to the tree. What would happen?

She smiled a bit, knowing that Ron could take care of himself. And she was planning on hunting him down anyway, if she could get her hands on the family ring again.

"No, you can come, if you can keep up."

His playful grin entranced her as he stole a kiss before getting a head start. She giggled and followed him, keeping one eye on the crow and the other on her boyfriend. Haru managed to catch up with him, their limbs moving as one.

She just prayed that she wouldn't have to give him up.

Reaching for the familiar branch, they passed into the grove, panting slightly. Haru had her head down, partially not wanting to see the tree from that night over two weeks ago. But she forced herself to look up, seeing that the crow had placed himself into his familiar perch on the skeletal tree, and was looking at her with amusement, like he was thinking that he should have grabbed a bowl of popcorn. She could feel her boyfriend's strong arms wrap around her and squeeze gently.

"My, that was fun. Now that the crow has stopped, what should we do?"

She grinned at him, kissing his cheek before looking over to the strange tree.

Except it wasn't where it was supposed to be. She blinked, checking her memory, but no, she was looking at the right place. She reluctantly stepped out of Ron's embrace to see the ground where the tree had rested.

There was a bare spot on the earth, not covered by grass. And it was in a crazy star shape, just like a tree with irregular roots.

But without the actual tree.


	23. Blonde's Secret

Extra

Chapter Twenty Three: Blonde's Secret

"Haru, is something wrong?"

The brunette was now kneeling next to the bald spot; her eye wide and confused. She could feel Ron's strong hand on her shoulder as her whole body began to shake. She reached up with one hand to touch his.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but I think I lost my mind." She could hear him kneel next to her, and she could see one of his arms reach past her front to grip her farther shoulder as he turned her to face him, his expression one that she had never quite seen before.

"Why do you think that?"

She pointed a shaky finger at the bare spot, which was firm with age.

"There was a tree _right there_ when I came here about three weeks ago, I swear. But now it isn't, but it was, and…" her mind started to freeze up on itself. If someone had come and cut it down, then there would be a stump or disturbed dirt where the tree should have been. No one would take the time to smooth over a tree's resting place so flawlessly as what was now before her.

She knew it was childish, but she wanted to break down and cry in frustration. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"This game is getting old, Haru."

She looked at him funny, but then he took his hands from her shoulders and placed them on her face. He leaned closer, making her think that he was about to kiss her.

But, he turned her head at the last second and licked her cheek instead.

Her eyes widened, recognizing the feel of that tongue on her face, even though it was a bit bigger than what she was used to. Ron took his hands off her face, and looked her straight in the eye, his green gaze intense and fiery. Just like…

"_Baron?!_" she whispered as she touched her cheek; all the obvious hints falling together like pieces of a puzzle. Although it was impossible for her boyfriend to shift into a cat, Ron nodded, the love present in his gaze.

'_As green as leaves.'_

Of their own accord, her eyes trailed to his gloved right hand. He didn't seem surprised at all that they had ended up in this grove. And he always wore gloves, even for the barbeque. With a shaky hand, she grabbed his and brought it to their eye level. With her other hand, she pulled off the glove, Ron not making a move to stop her. Her eyes widened further, at seeing the humble ring on his finger.

It was her grandfather's. But, it was better than she remembered it, the carved leaves sharp and clear. She could only assume the same for the engraving inside the ring. It looked brand new, but it was still without a doubt her family ring.

She looked Baron/Ron in the eyes again, her breath becoming shallow.

"You… accepted."

He smiled warmly at her.

"I did."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron caught her before she fell to the ground, having a small forewarning when her eyes rolled back in shock. He sighed as he got to his feet, holding his love between his arms, now out like a light.

"I was truly hoping that you would take it better than that, Haru."

The crow above them started laughing.

"Hey, at least she didn't run again."

The Cat King sighed and nodded. What should he do now, return to his kingdom?

No, that would just make her more defensive when she woke up, and she needed to hear what he was finally ready to tell her.

He needed to go to her sanctuary…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru moved her head slightly, recognizing the feel of her sheets between her fingers. She sighed happily, relieved that it was only a dream. Of course Baron couldn't be Ron; even if they had the same color hair and eyes; that was just a coincidence! She sat up and stretched, surprised that her left hand was still holding fabric while it was above her head.

She looked at it, the blood draining from her face as she saw Ron's glove still in her fist. She looked down at her clothes, realizing that she was still wearing the sweats. Her black wig was now on her vanity, a small stack of pins neatly placed beside it. Far more neatly than when she did it.

It was real. What had happened in the grove was real. But, what was real anymore?

She stumbled to her bathroom to take out the contacts, since she didn't need them anymore. If only a single pair in her contact collection could have shown her what was directly in front of her eyes.

Haru splashed some cold water on her face to help wake herself up. As she toweled off the moisture, she noticed that someone was softly playing on her grand piano. Her heart quickened, realizing who it had to be.

With steps as light as Yuki's, she moved out of her bedroom and down the hallway, closer to the sound, which was as soft as rain.

Baron's back was towards her as she entered the living room, and she could see his hat and coat hanging from her rack near the front door. Although he was still at human height and build, Haru could see that he had the head of his cat form, and an orange tail was swishing slightly from the seat of his pants. One of his hands was still ungloved, revealing soft orange fur. Were his hands padded?

The brunette stood at the end of the hallway with one hand on the wall; watching him play, and wondering if she should interrupt him. Was Machida right? Was Ron another magician?

One of the large orange ears flicked toward her. The orange cat finished his song with a lighthearted flair before turning on the bench to look at her. His slanted green eyes were weary; like he was afraid she would do something drastic. She swallowed hard, and then smiled politely at him.

Lune had even told her that he wasn't the true prince.

"So, that wasn't a joke… about you being bent on carrying me off to your kingdom."

He smiled back at her.

"No, but since you needed the laugh, I decided not to press the matter for the time." He got off his seat and walked over to her, put out that she stiffened slightly, taking a step back from him.

"Haru, please; it's still _me._ I…" he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Haru. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth sooner. I haven't lied about my feelings for you, and I tried to stick as close to the truth as possible." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, praying that she wouldn't push him away. He felt her stiffen again, but slowly wrap her arms around his chest, like she was still afraid of him.

"Have… have you been… using magic on me, to get me to like you?" Haru whispered; scared that perhaps he was like her old boyfriend after all, with all the miracles he had performed. The cat man's heart, which she was pressed against, seemed to stop.

"No, Haru. I would never violate your free will. Look, I can understand if you wish to yell at me or something for waiting this long to tell you the truth, but I swear that the only magic I've used is to protect you and your family. What we feel is completely genuine. I really do love you, Haru." His ungloved hand held her head close to his chest, praying that she would find it in her heart to forgive him. This wasn't about his curse anymore; it was about Haru's trust.

Why did he have to keep holding her like this, like she was the most precious thing he had ever known? The brunette's body began to shake, against the one she was pressed against. To her credit, she _did_ try to get angry at him for playing a game like this on her. She tried _hard_, to muster the hate in her, which had come so easily when Machida betrayed her_._

But, she just couldn't. No one had forced her to buy Muta a sandwich or into following him and his advice afterwards. It was no one's fault but hers for what had happened. Like the fatso said, she had done the deed of her own free will.

And Ron…

Hadn't he done everything in his power to comfort and protect her since she released him from his wooden state? He somehow knew that she would have rebelled if he had tried to waltz in and tell her what she needed to follow through. He hadn't forced her to take a second look at him; he just made himself available and made his own feelings clear to her. His whole body started shaking with hers, holding her closer still.

"_Please_, Haru. Say something. Anything," the half-cat begged; his whole heart in the plea. The girl bit her lip, wondering what she could possibly say to him.

Soaking in his warmth, Haru noticed that his arms felt exactly the same as they did when he was a human. And didn't she fall for his spirit anyway? Even though she thought he was handsome in either form?

She clung to him harder, fighting back tears.

"Please explain what's been going on before I lose what's left of my sanity."

His arms squeezed her closer, and he guided her to the couch so they could sit down. The young king looked relieved beyond words, that she was giving him a chance to explain himself.

"It's a bit of a long story, actually."


	24. King's Confession

Extra

Chapter Twenty Four: King's Confession

"To start off with, my name really is Baron. It was Father's idea, since a baron had saved my mother and me before I was born, and Father didn't care much for the baron's given name."

"What was it?"

"Humbert."

Haru decided not to comment, and nodded her head for him to continue. He grinned, glad that she had good manners.

"The way you see me now is my true form. All of the true royal line take human brides, although they can marry cats if they wish."

Haru shuddered, guessing that was why Lune's father was so interested in her. Baron smiled at her, understanding the reason for her shudder. Sure, he was older than Lune's father, but at least he didn't look or act like it.

"As you have been able to see for yourself, I and members of my family can shift fully into either side of our heritage. I was courting a young woman sixty-three years ago by the name of Louise, certain that her feelings were genuine. I wasn't lying when I said she left me for someone richer, but I did neglect to mention that the man was a magician."

Her eyes widened.

"He's the one that turned you into a tree?"

"Yes. Then he decided to mock me by making an impossible way to break the spell. If a fair young maiden happened to slip her family ring onto one of my branches, thereby promising to marry me, the curse would be temporarily broken for a moon cycle. If the maiden didn't marry me by the end of the cycle, then I'll be stuck as a tree for the rest of eternity." He squeezed her harder.

"He was fairly confident that it would never happen, since family rings were going out of fashion, and the girls that kept them weren't too willing to go through the forest and place them on a tree's branch."

Haru clenched her fists.

"No wonder Muta got so excited when he saw my family ring." And why the fatso had asked her such an embarrassing question. There are only so many ways to take 'maiden'.

"I have to admit, I was a little put out that he didn't tell you what would happen. I was planning on telling you, the day you first saw me as a full cat. But you were still so distraught over Machida's betrayal, and Yuki happened to mention that you don't take orders from strangers very well. I think I started falling for you somewhere between learning that you weren't impressed by titles or wealth, and when you blew out Machida's ear on the phone." And he had been plenty amused when she chased Muta around the grove, since things were so boring in the forest.

Haru couldn't restrain an evil giggle from escaping her lips.

"You have to admit that he was asking for it." And she had secretly wanted to do it to someone for years.

"Indeed, he was. If he was still conscious when I came into the classroom, I might have killed him. But your punishment was a bit more appropriate."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, leaning closer into his warm embrace. Sure, it was slightly scandalous of her to be sitting on his lap like this, but hey, they _were_ engaged.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, praying that she would be open to this.

"I found out who Naomi was. She _was_ a very powerful witch, the best of her time. She also happened to be born as a white cat."

Haru's eyes widened again, and she opened her mouth to speak. But, nothing would issue from her throat. She shook her head and started laughing.

"That more than explains my little eccentricities! Do you have any idea how hard it was, not to purr the first time we kissed?" She didn't want to risk driving him off, even _if_ he happened to have a cat fetish. He stared at her, shocked that she had experienced the same difficulty that he had. He chuckled a bit, rubbing his cheek against her sweet-smelling hair.

"Oh, I think I have a good idea. Back to the punishment, I think you inherited Naomi's power. But since you didn't know about it, you couldn't use it. But I'm afraid that now that you have used it, you won't be able to ignore it in the future. You'll have to learn how to use your heritage so you don't accidentally kill anyone. Thanks to your demonstration, Machida's power is completely gone. He won't be able to use his magic ever again."

Haru smiled, silently agreeing that losing his power was a worse punishment than death. That was partially what she had been screaming in her mind when it happened; she wanted him to never hurt anyone again. Now he'll have to find honest work like everyone else. She wrapped her arms firmly around her fiancé's neck, realizing the real truth. She loved him, by whatever name or face he went under. He was her dream; one that she thought would never become real. Looking into his eyes, her mind gave a light shudder, and she frowned, trying to remember what her brain was trying to tell her.

"Haru, is something wrong?"

"No… I don't think so." She struggled harder, certain that whatever it was, it was important.

'_Gik-KING-en. Man, even his name should have given him away.'_

Then it clicked. She started giggling hard, making her fiancé look at her with concern.

"Haru?"

She managed to control herself enough to ask one more question.

"Baron, when it happened; did you lose a precious family heirloom?"

He blinked; surprised that she could possibly know that.

"Yes. In order to protect my crown from the magician, since it is a very powerful magic talisman, Muta's grandfather, Renaldo Moon, disguised it as a golden bracelet and sent it into the human world to a safer spot."

Too bad his friend had been a little vague on the where in the human world. Muta didn't have a clue where the crown was, perhaps ensuring its loss forever.

"Did the bracelet have engraved fish and cat heads?"

He stared at her, a wild hope sprouting in his chest.

"Haru, how could you know that?"


	25. Haru's Secret

Extra

Chapter Twenty Five: Haru's Secret

Haru giggled and got off the lap, which now felt very empty to the Cat King. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. She shook her head as she started down the hall, placing the chair near the middle so she could stand on it.

"These coincidences are getting a little too convenient. About the same time that you turned into a tree-" she cut off, knocking open the door in the ceiling that led to the attic. Baron walked over to her, and held the chair steady while she climbed up into the new hole. Even though she was still in running sweats, the half-cat couldn't help but admire how she maneuvered her way into the hole and disappeared through it.

'_Ah, yes. That girl definitely has cat genes.'_ He had to restrain himself from purring, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Well, about the time that must have happened to you, my grandma found a bracelet matching the one that you described. She didn't remember where, though." She appeared in the hole again, passing down a long box that had been taped shut. He grabbed it, setting it aside so he could help her down. She pecked him on the cheek before putting the attic door back in its place. Haru carried the box back to the kitchen table, Baron following her with the chair.

"She said when she picked it up, she could almost feel how special it was. It's a pretty thing, but she knew better than to actually wear it." Haru ripped off the tape, opening the box to reveal what Baron assumed to be childhood treasures. His love picked up a large stuffed cat, her eyes huge and lost.

"She was a bit more accepting of the idea that magic existed, and always assumed that when the true owner wanted the bracelet back, then it would be found." Shaking slightly now, she walked over to the sink, and opened up a drawer to pick out a strange needle thing that Baron didn't recognize. Haru walked over, and sat down in one of the chairs, as he sank into the other, wondering what she was thinking.

"She protected the thing her whole life. She never even told Grandpa about it." She uncapped the needle thing, and went for the stuffed cat's neck. Baron put one hand over hers, certain that the toy had been well-loved. That and it disturbed him to see her try to dismantle a cat. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry; seam rippers are built for this kind of thing."

Trusting her judgment, he let her start to carefully pull apart the threads connecting the stuffed cat's head to the body.

"About a week before she died, Grandma called me to her and told me where she had hidden the treasure. She told me to keep it safe until the true owner came for it." With the head now off, Haru plunged her hand through the neck opening into the stuffing and pulled it out, teasing it between her fingers. Baron fought the urge to gag.

"I was only ten at the time, but I knew it was important to her, so I promised to keep it and not even tell Hiromi about it. I put the bracelet in the safest place I could think of; where no one would ever think to look." Her face lit up with triumph, and she started working on a harder ball of fluff.

"Mom nearly killed me when she saw how I ripped my favorite stuffed cat apart, but she still sewed it back together, not feeling the treasure through the fluff." She raised one hand at him, the promised bracelet between her fingers. Baron's magic sense could see the lines of silver running through the bracelet like water. He held out one shaky hand for it, and she firmly placed it into his fingers.

The bracelet immediately started glowing, and grew into a handsome crown right in the Cat King's hand. He gripped it like a hoop with one hand as he laughed and soundly kissed the brunette.

"Haru; you are a _genius_!"

She giggled and blushed at his praise. Fur aside; there wasn't even a difference in his kissing technique, which was just fine by her. She looked at the crown with interest, and then at her fiancé, picturing it on his head.

"I think I like your top hat better."

He chuckled and kissed her again.

"To be honest, so do I. This thing leaves terrible blisters, the times I have to wear it." He kissed her once more, this time lingeringly. Haru returned the soft kiss, loving how his fingers felt, running through her hair as she did the same to him. They both purred deeply with pleasure.

Suddenly, Haru broke off the kiss, remembering what he had told her earlier.

"Baron, you said… you only had a moon cycle to marry the girl that proposed to you, right?"

He nodded, the fact been temporarily forgotten. Even though it was the main reason for his renewed urgency in telling her the truth.

"That's right."

"And moon cycles are shorter than months, right?"

He nodded again, grinning at her.

"There are two more days until the cycle is complete." He took a deep breath. "If there were more time to work with, I'd court you a little longer, but-" he was cut off as Haru gently pressed two fingers against his furry lips.

"Did I ever tell you that my parents only dated for a week before deciding to get married? They always said that if you absolutely knew that you were supposed to be with a certain person, then you shouldn't have to worry too much about how long the dating process was."

He smiled warmly, and moved her hand with his in order to kiss it.

"Haru, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but… I would be _honored_ beyond words if you would consider being my wife. I love you with all my heart and I swear to always be true to you. Will you marry me?"

She grinned at him, remembering that the reason she was trying to get the ring back was to give it to him anyway. She ran her fingers through his soft fur, loving the feel of it.

"Well, considering the fact that I proposed to you first… it'd be a little silly to turn you down."

Baron laughed happily and kissed her again, setting aside his crown to give her his full attention. They were both standing now, their arms wrapped around each other as their purring contrasted each other like a chorus.

Since time's a little inconsistent when one happens to be deliriously happy, it's hard to determine how long it was before the couple heard something crashing to the floor, signaling the presence of intruders.

Baron and Haru looked over, a little surprised to see Hiromi, Tsuge, and Makoto staring at them, a shopping bag on the floor slowly filling from a dark liquid that must have come from a broken jar.

The brunette realized how it must have looked to the trio; a human's body with Ron's outfit of choice, with an orange cat's head that's been hanging around her place for weeks, making out with her.

Tsuge stared a little longer as his eyes turned red with anger.

"Wait right there; I left the crow bar out in the car."


	26. King's Explanation

Extra

Chapter Twenty Six: King's Explanation

Although Baron really didn't want to exercise his power against his future brother in law, the Cat King was obligated to shut and lock the doors while binding Tsuge to Haru's couch in order to listen to the full story. Hiromi and Makoto were a bit easier to handle, since they voluntarily sat next to the brunette man, their eyes getting bigger and bigger as the story came to a close.

Hiromi burst out laughing.

"It so figures! After all your talk about how awful the Cat King is, and how you'd never be his queen… this happens!"

Haru shrugged, currently sitting on Baron's lap on the small piano bench, since her sister's family had taken over her couch.

"I'm not taking back what I said about Lune's father, because he earned every bit of it. Did I ever mention that he checked you out, too?"

That cut off her sister's laughter, her eyes filling with disgust as her husband growled.

"Look, I won't try to hurt Baron if he'll let me go. I'll go for the old pervert instead."

The orange cat chuckled and shook his head.

"I have already retired Phoebus, and sufficiently scolded him for his abuse of my power. He's so ashamed that he won't leave his hut." That was more due to the fact that Baron shaved him for trying to go after Haru than out of guilt for his past actions, but he didn't think that was important for them to know that little detail. Tsuge grunted, satisfied as the Cat King released him anyway.

As he moved around to get the blood flowing again, Makoto looked at Baron sadly.

"If you take Aunt Kitty away to be your queen, will we ever see her again?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Of course you will; I'm the Cat King, not the Goblin King."

Every joint in the little girl's body stiffened with horror.

"Is there really a Goblin King?"

"Of course-" he caught the frantic gestures her parents were giving him. "-there isn't. I was just saying that as an example."

The little girl sighed in relief as her mother snuck a thumbs-up signal to him, smiling nervously. Baron grinned back, and touched Haru's arm softly.

"We'd best leave; there isn't much time to work with."

Haru looked at him as she got off his lap so he could get to his feet.

"I have two more weeks off from work, and five more months before the current contract runs out. Do you have a problem with me working until then?"

"Of course not. Hiromi, Tsuge; we'll send someone for you when we get everything under control for the wedding."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lune was calmly walking through the flower gardens, holding paws with his new fiancé. Although the steward was aware that he had to get Haru's permission first for being Yuki's guardian, he felt fairly certain that she wouldn't mind the union, since the human had been hinting at it for some time; a wicked glint in her eye. He chuckled, certain that the brunette would be an excellent queen for Baron. Yuki frowned, slightly worried.

"He should have finished telling Haru the truth by now; what's the hold up for?" She knew that her mistress had fainted when she found out, thanks to Toto when he returned to the Cat Kingdom, and who was now happily fighting with a certain fat cat, ridiculous insults flying back and forth loud and clear through the still air. Lune gripped her paw comfortingly.

"There's only so long she can be out cold. Don't worry; they'll be around soon."

About ten minutes after the steward said that, a familiar gold portal opened up from the far end of the flower gardens, two figures walking forward into the lush grounds. Haru was gripping her fiancé's arm for dear life, looking around in amazement.

"I thought Cat Kingdom portals were blue."

"The steward's line is, and mine is gold." He squeezed her arm comfortingly, kissing her hair before Lune and Yuki rushed up to the royal couple. The white cat noted with relief that Haru looked much calmer, despite a slightly wicked smile that appeared for her two friends. The human didn't want to admit it, but it unnerved her a bit to see the couple at the same height as her.

"You two knew from the beginning, didn't you?"

They nodded guiltily, each holding a paw behind their heads. Lune laughed a little nervously.

"Would right now be a bad time to ask for permission to marry your companion?"

Haru shook her head, a softer smile present.

"It's about time you asked."

Baron wrapped his arms around her.

"How much is ready, Lune?"

"Nearly everything. All I have to do is give the word. Will five hours from now work for you?"

Baron looked at Haru for her consent, relieved when she nodded. The Cat King was a little too organized to try marrying her at the last minute and leave room for error. Lune took a good look at the larger ring of gold in his ruler's other hand in shock. The King grinned and pointed at his chosen queen as Yuki extended her paw towards her friend.

"Come on, Haru; the maids will probably want to see if the dress fits right."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An aging brunette put his son's hand down next to his side, shaking his head sadly.

"It's no use; his power's completely gone."

Machida's mother began to weep. Now they had no cover for their extraordinary lifestyle. The ex-magician had only woken up once since confronting the pianist, his eyes wide with horror.

"Not… human," was all he managed to say before blacking out again. His father began to pace the lavish bedroom his son was resting in. He could tell that not only was his son's power gone, his grandchildren wouldn't have power either. And since Machida's father was past his prime, the family magic would end with his death. He shook his head sadly, realizing that they now needed the Yoshioka girl's wealth more than her.

"I never thought that this Gikkingen fellow could be so powerful."

"Did you say 'Gikkingen'?!"

Mr. Mishuzi turned, recognizing his mother's sharp voice. The elder Mrs. Mishuzi had been a beauty in her day, something that couldn't be believed now, since she resembled a gargoyle more than anything. Her black eyes wandered to her grandson, and she hobbled over to him to sniff at his aura, her expression confused and angry.

"I don't know what made you bring up a fellow named Gikkingen, but his signature isn't on Machida. And I would know if it was."

Her son stared at her.

"Do you know who the Gikkingen is? Because we haven't been able to find anything on him."

The gargoyle impersonator laughed harshly.

"Oh, yes; I knew a Gikkingen once, many years ago. And I would be amazed if you were able to find any information on him." Suddenly, her dark eyes widened. "No. He _couldn't_ have…"

"Mother, if you have any information on this guy, it would really help," her son begged. She shook her head.

"You shouldn't need it. He can't ever come back." Her daughter-in-law shoved a brand new magazine under the old woman's nose. She looked down and gasped, but not at the highlighted name in the article.

It was the picture that had stunned her. She had met Haru twice, and deemed her good enough to join the family before the embarrassing public mess, but it was the cat strewn across the pianist's lap that captured the gargoyle's attention. She knew the orange and cream fur all too well, and it was impossible to mistake those glowing green eyes, even after all these years…

She laughed harshly again, now a believer.

"Looks like Baron's up to his old tricks."


	27. Bride's Future

Extra

Chapter Twenty Seven: Bride's Future

The bride raised her arms as directed by the seamstresses so they could check for breathing room, the three maids standing by for more assistance. The flowing white dress had a medieval flavor to it, immediately earning Haru's stamp of approval. She wouldn't be wearing pearls, since Baron liked her butterfly necklace better, and had already modified it so that Haru couldn't use her power until she knew how. Yuki had left to help with the preparations.

"So how did you guys get the size so close before I showed up?" she asked conversationally as they double checked the seams.

"Yuki told us. That was the urgent business Steward Lune had called her away for."

The brunette shook her head, thinking it was hilarious that outside her family, she was the last person to find out that she was getting married. Muta will probably be unbearably smug when she sees him again.

Her cell phone started ringing from the pocket of her gray sweats, which were now nicely folded in the corner of the dressing chamber. The pink hand maid pulled it out and handed it to Haru, who nodded gratefully as she opened it, one arm still to the ceiling.

"Talk to me."

"Haru, where are you?!"

She bit back a giggle, recognizing her rep's voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. What's up?"

"Well, the magazine called a little while ago, because they couldn't find any information on your new boyfriend. Haru, they're **reporters**! It's their job to dig up dirt on people, but no one can prove that your Ron exists! I don't think he's who he told you he was."

She outright laughed, but carefully in order to avoid the pins still in the dress.

"I know he isn't quite who he said he was, because he already came clean. Don't worry; all's well, I promise."

"It isn't just the reporters that called. I know you had some friction with the Mishuzis, but they're scared for you. They think you got into a new relationship too fast."

Haru had to switch hands so that the seamstress could start adjusting the other side.

"Of course they do, because they want to patch up things between me and Machida. But that will never happen, unless he apologizes for what he tried to do to me, and even then, I refuse to take him back."

"Why? What if this is all just a misunderstanding?"

She laughed even harder. He didn't even have a clue.

"Look, I'm a little busy right now; can you call me back tomorrow? Late?"

The rep's breathing turned unsteady.

"Haru; why do you want me to call back late tomorrow?"

She grinned widely.

"Because I'll be shutting off my phone until then. I need to concentrate on my wedding."

"Haru, wait; you can't-" he tried to protest before Haru cut him off.

"If you want me to finish out the contract, you won't interfere. If you do try to stop me, I'll sign over all my assets and properties to my twin sister, and I can assure you that you'll never be able to find me again. Wish me luck with my new husband." She turned off the phone without another word, handing it back to the pink cat, who was giving her an evil grin.

"That was handled very well, Miss Haru."

She laughed wickedly.

"Why thank you."

The purple hand maid grinned as she tried out one veil on the bride, the blue one holding several choices.

"You're very lucky, Miss Haru. I'm sure you and our king will be very happy together."

The human smiled ironically, knowing how she would have reacted to that remark if she thought Lune's father was still the Cat King. But since it was Baron…

"I think so too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A redheaded man with a heavy mustache shook fearfully, his hand still on the phone as he stared in fear at the man, his wife, and his mother glaring at him, the phone's loud speaker making the slim brunette's words crystal clear. Machida was still in a coma.

"Now we know," Louise said calmly, only her eyes betraying her frustration. The stupid girl had somehow found Baron's tree, and had released him. All he had to do then was turn on the old charm, and little Haru was toast.

Strange, that she sounds so independent when she's under the thumb of a king. The old woman turned on her heel, gesturing for the middle aged couple to follow her.

"Thank heaven I remember how to get to the Cat Kingdom."


	28. Family's Arrival

Extra

Chapter Twenty Eight: Family's Arrival

Hiromi and Makoto walked into the dressing chamber, escorted by Yuki. Their eyes were large and unbelieving.

"Baron's not one to dilly dally, is he?" Hiromi asked shakily as Makoto dropped her mother's hand to run for her aunt. Haru embraced her warmly, being careful of the dress.

"No, but you know there's not much time left." She kissed the girl's hair as the handmaid brought out dresses for the sister and flower girl. Tsuge had obviously been led to a different dressing room, and was probably wishing for a cat speaker to translate, if Baron wasn't with him.

A seed of excitement that had begun to sprout in the brunette's heart had now flowered inside her chest. _This_ is where she belonged, the calm atmosphere being exactly what she had been searching for, in her travels across the globe. Her genes had been calling out to this place, where her ancestors had once lived.

Yuki coughed uncomfortably.

"Just out of curiosity, why is Tsuge carrying around a crow bar?"

Haru laughed, much to the puzzlement of the maids and her family, since the maids didn't know and her family can't speak cat.

"I'm guessing he's looking for Lune's father, since he found out that he had checked out Hiromi."

The maids shook their heads as they stared pulling out possible dresses for the two new humans.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron was now pacing around his sanctuary in a white tuxedo, his breath sharp and shallow. Tsuge had already changed into a black one, and watched with amusement as the king pace around the room like a caged tiger. He was holding the crow bar more casually now, just in case he'd need it later.

"When I married Hiromi, I was so nervous that my father had to stamp on my foot to distract me from the nerves. Would you like me to?"

Baron laughed nervously.

"Thank you, but it's unnecessary. The chamomile tea should be kicking in any moment now." Never mind the fact that he had consumed enough of the soothing beverage to lull a regiment to sleep, and he was still on edge.

Why was he so nervous? He knew Haru was right for him, and that he could make her happy. He remembered similar feelings of anxiety before being betrayed over sixty years ago.

But _surely_ this time would turn out better than back then. Tsuge sighed and intercepted the king's path to firmly grasp his shoulder.

"Just tell Haru you love her every day, and it'll be fine."

The orange cat smiled gratefully, completely ignoring the iron weapon his almost brother in law was still holding.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A polite cough came from the other side of Haru's curtain. Muta had been sent to tell the bride that they were waiting for her. The purple cat stuck her head out to look at him.

"Bring her out?"

The fat cat nodded. She retreated into the room to relay the message. A moment later, a white angel walked out of the room, followed by her maid of honor in blue and flower girl in purple. Muta could see Haru turn her head toward him, her eyes faded out slightly by the sheer veil over her face. He grinned at her.

"Well, Chicky?" He had been waiting for her to say something to him almost since meeting her. She shook her head slightly and smiled at him.

"Thanks for leading me to Baron. But I still think you're an evil trickster."

He chuckled and led them through the labyrinth of the castle.

"I _am_ an evil trickster, but look on the bright side; I work for Baron and not an evil dictator."

She laughed before translating for her confused sister and niece.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Louise was the first one to crawl out of the lake, her son a little behind her. Since Mrs. Mishuzi couldn't contribute to the proceedings, she was firmly told to stay with her son in case he woke up. Mr. Mishuzi shook the excess water from his suit, wishing that his mother had warned him that they needed to jump into a lake. But, with the family honor at stake, he didn't have much choice but to follow his aged mother as she stormed into the tall grass, towards a beautiful castle.


	29. Wedding's Conclusion

Extra

Chapter Twenty Nine: Wedding's Conclusion

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Baron turned towards Haru, his family ring now on her finger. His had fit her as well as hers had fit him. He pulled back the veil to lose himself in her eyes. She smiled lovingly at him as she wrapped the arm holding the bouquet around his neck as he drew her closer.

When their lips met, the throne room burst into applause that seemed to shake the walls.

Tsuge, who had given his sister away with the same pride as a father, now had his arms around his own wife as she cried for her sister's happiness. Makoto couldn't stop grinning, her instincts about her aunt's new boyfriend being right from the start. She wondered what it will be like, to have kittens for cousins…

The door burst open, but hardly anyone noticed, being too busy cheering on the couple, still kissing on the other side of the room.

"Stop the wedding!"

The Cat King and Queen reluctantly broke off the kiss as the guests parted to reveal two humans, still moist from the lake. Haru couldn't help but start laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

"You know, if this was a movie, you'd both be fired. Your timing was off by about fifteen seconds."

Baron squeezed his bride closer while looking at the two humans. He knew the man, but wasn't so sure about the aged crone. That is, until she opened her big mouth.

"No! This isn't fair, we'll annul the marriage or something; Haru, you have to make up for what that cat did to my grandson!"

Baron cocked his head, and also started laughing. He knew all too well that imperious manner.

"Louise, get over yourself. Guards! Take the humans to the portal tower and see them safely to their world. If they resist, throw them in the dungeon."

Haru turned to look at him, her mirth resurfacing.

"Hold it; Machida's _grandmother_ was your old fiancée?" She looked at the gargoyle again, not believing that Baron could ever go for someone so bitter. He kissed her cheek as the guards closed in around the humans, Mr. Mishuzi using his power to bind all the cats that got too close as his mother clawed her way through the guests to get close to the royal couple. Hiromi drew her daughter aside as Tsuge stepped protectively in front of Baron and Haru; Muta and Toto helping to make a triangle of protection.

"I wish you didn't make me put down the crow bar, Baron." Tsuge growled as the crone got closer.

The king locked eyes with his queen, who smiled and placed one hand with his, giving him full access to her powers. They faced the two party crashers, tightening their grip on each other as their eyes clouded over.

Louise swiped at one red cat as she was swept off her feet and into the air, quickly joined by her son, who was strangely unable to break the spell binding them up there. They shrieked and howled with displeasure as they wiggled around like fish out of water.

"What should we do with them, Haru?" Baron asked her conversationally, calmly watching them trying to grab a hold of something, anything. Haru thought carefully about the question.

"Let's see; their family is guilty of treachery, lying, enchanting a monarch, forcing their will on other people, coming uninvited to a royal celebration, several charges of assault and battery… am I forgetting anything?"

Her husband shook his head, deciding that any other crimes that they had committed would fall under the categories she named. But he didn't say anything, wanting to see how she could handle giving out punishments. She thought a little.

"This is a suggestion, but I think that these two should also be stripped of any magical powers they have, and the way to the kingdom forever barred from them. Let them make a living in the human world like honest people."

He grinned, deciding that she would do just fine.

"Excellent idea, love." He turned to the two suspended humans and concentrated. Louise's movements slowed slightly, her extraordinary energy fading as her son convulsed horribly, sharply feeling the loss of his life's work.

Baron grinned at them before squeezing Haru a little tighter, her power sending them back to their home, where they could sort out their lives on their own.

Smiling, the queen turned to her husband, feeling a little mischievous.

"Now, where were we?"

His eyes filled with love as he leaned down to meet her lips once more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A young man opened his eyes, wondering what all the noise was about. He managed to lift his head enough to see a woman trying to talk to two other people, a man and a very old woman.

"What do you mean?! How could you have let him take your powers?!"

"I didn't let him, he just did it! Even worse, he did it on Haru's orders!" The man shook his head before collapsing on a chair. "Our family name is ruined. We can't do magic, and no one in our family ever bothered to learn the fake kind. There is nothing we can do."

The younger man blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

The trio turned to face him, some of their grief melting away. The middle-aged woman laughed joyfully as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Sweetheart; we were so worried that you wouldn't wake up! Your father and grandmother didn't manage to get Haru back for you, and there isn't magic in the family anymore."

The brunette stared at her, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Who's Haru? For that matter, who are you?" He turned his face away, completely missing the shock on the trio's faces.

His voice was softer than the sheets embracing him.

"Come to think of it, who am I?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hah! Told you I had a better punishment than death waiting for the Mishuzis. What could be worse to spoiled brats than being forced to make their own way in the world?

Lots of love to; Watersoul the Head Star Walker, Lanari, HyperMint, kittydemon18, EarthGurdian, Coral Q's bff, QuickStar, LoanyPants, Elvin Magi, InkyManipulation, Taiyoukai's Lady, Muu-chan, Thundercat, Youkai no Yume, Drifting One, tashie1010, and LeafeKnight7 for reviewing through my longest story to date. I had no intention of making this one so long, but I'd say that it worked out pretty well.

More stories to come!

YarningChick


End file.
